Japanese Star
by MitsuXP
Summary: The Sequel to Alaskan Star: Kaya and Sesshomaru are living happily with their pups, but it doesn't stay peaceful for long when an old foe comes back into the picture. Will Sesshomaru be able to keep his mate and pups safe from the danger that lingers. This is a Sesshomaru x OC story. InuyashaxKagome and SangoxMiroku pairings as well.
1. Beginning

Hello Y'all! I finally got the first chapter of Japanese Star up!

Yes I know I told y'all I was going to take a bit of a break before post this up, but the ideas for the sequel just kept following and bug me to write it down.

This is a sequel to my first story Alaskan star, so for all the new readers I do advise you to read that first. I don't you to be confused about anything that will happen in this story.

To all my lovely followers of this awesome story, this is my Christmas gift to y'all.

Please keep on Reviewing and telling me your thoughts on the story.

I do not own any of the Inuyasha cast. I just own my characters and this story.

ENJOY!

* * *

The cool autumn air blew lightly through the orange and yellow turned forest trees. Small forest animals and demons gathered food for the upcoming winter that was not too far off. A tall figure around the height of 6 feet walked through the forest in silence. His long silver hair that stops at his waist swayed back and forth from the rhythm of his walk and the light breeze. He wore a white kimono with red sakura blossoms on it along with white sashinuki hakama pants, red obi, and black boots. His armor sat in front of his kimono shirt with small metal spikes sticking out of it. His big fluffy white boa was over his right shoulder as it blew a bit from the cool air as well. His cold expression on his mature masculine face stayed firm as he patrols the area. His posture and family purple crescent moon that rested in the center of his forehead show his stature to every demon that he came across. He was the daiyoukai of the western lands, Lord Sesshomaru.

He approach a cliff that overlooked his lands as the midday sun was high in the sky. He stared off towards his land as the cool breeze blew around him. He started thinking about all that has happened to him these past seven years. He had found himself a worthy mate of the rarest breed of dog demon who invaded his life out of a whim. He glanced down to Tenseiga that rested on the left side of his hip for a split second before looking back towards his land. If it wasn't for his father's sword, he would still be a wandering lord trying to find his purpose, but now he was mated and had heirs to his land. His ear twitched as he heard rustling behind him from the trees. He closed his eyes and gave a silent hmph as he recognized the scent.

"Kaishi… you must be more wary with your movement through your future land. Other demons must know to respect, but also fear you." He spoke coldly towards the being behind him.

"Yes, father. My apologies." A young male dog demon appeared out of the forest line and stop right behind Sesshomaru.

The young dog demon looked the age of a 6 year old child as he stood at 44 inches tall while wearing a similar style ware as his father. The kimono top was white with green leaves on it with a white sashinuki hakama pants, green obi, and black boots. He wore smaller version armor as his father. He had a small short sword on the right side of his hip. He had the same face features of a purple crescent moon on the center of his forehead and two twin matching magenta stripes on his ivory cheeks. He also had shoulder length silver hair. Kaishi was Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kaya's firstborn son and heir to the western lands. He was out with his father to learn the layout of his land and skills for future journeys. He walked closer to his father side and looked out to the land with his deep gold eyes. His eyes fell on their estate.

"Do you think mother is doing well? I did sense that my new sibling was going to arrive today." He looked up to his father who was staring off towards their home as well. Kaishi had been noticing for awhile now that his father never left his mother alone for too long.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed a bit before he turned and started walking back into the forest. "Come. It is time to meet the new arrival."

Kaishi nodded as he followed after his father, but he paused for a second as he was sensing something abnormal around him. He looked around the area trying to locate what had caught his senses. Sesshomaru stop and looked back towards his son with an arch eyebrow. The young dog demon shrugs his shoulders before walking up to his waiting father. He figured it was just his imagination. Yellow eyes watched the two dog demons disappear into the forest before narrowing and disappearing as well.

Upon their arrival back home they notice the main buildings servants were coming down from a rush of panic. Reiko stood in front of Sesshomaru's room with a smile on her lips. Kaishi nosed flared as he smelled the new scent coming from his parent's room. A small smile form on the young boy as he was eager to meet his new sibling. Lord Sesshomaru walked up to the mouse demon and looked down to her.

"Congratulation, my lord. Lady Kaya awaits you in the room with the new heir." Reiko spoke softly as she bows deeply to him before opening his door for him. He nodded as he steps forward, but pauses as he looked towards Kaishi.

"Go get Yoshiro, Kaishi. He most likely wants to see his new sibling." The young dog demon nodded and bow before heading to get his younger brother from his room.

Sesshomaru walked into his room and a small smile form on his lips. His eyes meet with the blue eyes of his mate who smile right back towards him. She sat up on their futon bed with a small bundle in her arms. She waves him over which he moved closer to her side and kneels down next to her. He looked at the newborn pup in her arms. He had a daughter and she was a split image of her mother. His gold eyes meet with small blue eyes looking right back up to him. She was wide awake and cooing. Her short black hair was spike up and the black star that rested on the center of her forehead crinkled from a yawn she released. She also had her mother's twin silver stripes on her small cheeks. He looked at his pup and new relief washed over him again like it did when he first saw Kaishi and Yoshiro.

"Isn't she beautiful, my lord? As I got to see you as a pup with Kaishi birth, now you get to see me with our Aiko." Sesshomaru looked at Kaya and hmphed before leaning in and kissing her fully. Kaya gave a small moan as she kissed him back with all her love. He broke the kiss and looked deep into her blue eyes.

"Aiko? Is that what you wish to name her?" Kaya blushed lightly as she nodded her head yes before looking down to her now sleeping daughter.

He looked down to Aiko and nodded his head in agreement with the name. He looked towards the door to their room and notice Kaishi and Yoshiro peeking into the room in silence. Kaya giggles as she noticed her two sons waiting for permission to enter fully. She waved at both of them which Kaishi took a step in, but Yoshiro quickly ran up to his mother side. Yoshiro was 3 years old and had the famous silver hair of his father and older brother, but he had Kaya's blue eyes. He only had one magenta stripe on each cheek. He didn't wear any mark on his forehead as it was bare. He wore a white kimono with purple crescent moon patterns and white sashinuki hakama pants with white boots. He did not have his own armor yet because Kaya had pause Sesshomaru for getting him one made. She believes he was still too young to be out patrolling the lands with him and Kaishi. Kaishi was 4 when Sesshomaru finally got him his own armor and got him out. Kaya disagreed about it, but she gave up when she notice Kaishi was eager to follow his father everywhere and do the things he did. Yoshiro was more attached to her with his shy and timid self. He spoke only to address them properly when asked something, but he mostly stayed silent. When he was born he did not cry which scared her, till the healer had to smack him to get a sound from him. He cried for a minute till he was placed in her arms and saw her. Yoshiro was her quiet but obedient son.

Yoshiro sat next to Kaya and stared down at his little sister with curiosity in his blue eyes. Kaishi stood next to Sesshomaru and smiled down to his sister's sleeping form. "May we know our sister name, mother?" He questioned in a hush tone as he looked at his mother who held a smile for him.

"Kaishi… Yoshiro… I like you to meet your little sister Aiko. I want you two to be very protective of her as she holds your mother's heritage on her forehead. The Alaskan black star comes from my rare bloodline. She and I are the only ones that hold the mark in this world. If lost or taken by the wrong hands, it will never be found again. Plus, big brothers must always watch over their little sisters." She smiled at both of them.

"I swear, mother, on my honor as the first born; I will protect her always." Kaishi spoke proudly as he swore his promise. Kaya smile wildly to him as she nods her head. Sesshomaru stood up and looked down to Kaishi as he placed his hand on his shoulder. The young demon smile proudly as he felt glad to get his father approval from his words of honor.

Kaya glance at Yoshiro who kept looking at his little sister in silence. He soon looked up to them and nodded his head. "I promise to keep her safe forever." He spoke in his quiet voice as he placed his small hand over his heart.

"I know you two will make me so proud. I love all of you and hope to bring you much happiness." Kaya spoke softly as she pats Yoshiro head lightly with her free hand which he beams up happily up to her.

"Now… your mother needs her rest along with attending to Aiko's first needs. You may see her later if she so wishes it, but I will step in if she hasn't had much rest." Sesshomaru stern voice spoke up finally as he narrowed his eyes down to his sons. Kaishi nodded his head as he got the message, but he glance to his young brother and knew he wasn't going to want to leave.

"Come, Yoshiro, I want to show you the new sword that father had forged for me." Kaishi said before thinking and covering his mouth as he looked towards his mother. Kaya's eyes narrowed before she glared up towards Sesshomaru who looked down to her unfazed by her glare.

"He did not need a new sword. His small sword is good enough till he is older." Sesshomaru hmphed as he walked around to the side where Yoshiro sat next to her.

"This Sesshomaru was younger than him when Inu no Taisho gave this Sesshomaru his first sword. He is of age to have a proper sword. It was forged from my very own fang, so it will be his heirloom. End of story." Kaya pouted as she hated when he didn't give her much of an argument, but she did give it a rest as she knew Sesshomaru wanted to do for his sons like his father did for him and Inuyasha.

She gave a deep sighed, "Fine. I will let it slide since he is the firstborn and heir to our land. He has much responsibility to take upon his shoulder to follow your footsteps. But… please consult with me first for future things regarding him. He is my son too." Sesshomaru just nodded as he gave Yoshiro a sharp stare. He ignored him which he did on a normal when Kaya was present. He got spoil with her saving him from his father's wrath. Kaishi held back laughter as he watched them in silence.

"Yoshiro… do you attend to disobey your father?" The little dog demon looked up to his father with his innocent blue eyes what always worked on Kaya, but never on Sesshomaru. He released a whimper as he moved closer to his mother and little sister for safety. Kaya hugged him with her free arm and pouted up to Sesshomaru.

"He is not hurting anything. If he wants to stay with us then that is fine. He can help me when Aiko gets fussy," Kaya spoke up to save her young son. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes in a glare and shook his head no. He reached down and pick up his young son.

"No. He is going to listen to this Sesshomaru if he likes it or not. Study lessons for you." Sesshomaru spoke before walking out of the room with a whimpering Yoshiro in his arms. Kaya just shook her head with a smile on her lips. Kaishi watched his mother with humor in his gold eyes.

"Go save your brother. Yoshiro doesn't mean to disobey him. It's my fault he like that. Maybe Aiko will probably be the same since she is the only girl at the moment." Kaya told Kaishi as he nods his head and bows before leaving them room.

One night a week later, Kaya just got finished feeding Aiko and put her to sleep in her small bassinet. She sighed deeply as she rested in bed. She smiled as Yoshiro lay asleep next to her with his favorite blanket that she had made for him when he was just a newborn. Kaishi had a blanket too, but he kept it in his room. She had to get with Reiko on getting the right fabric for Aiko to make her blanket. She lightly patted his head as he slept in peace. Sesshomaru didn't mind Yoshiro sleeping with them, but he did kick him out when he wanted alone time with her. How else did she have Aiko? She looked up when Kaishi enter the room with a soft knock on the door. She smiled to her eldest and waves him in. He closed the door and walked over to her. He sat at the edge of the futon bed and rests his back on her leg. She knew something was on his mind when he came in and sat with her. She ran her fingers through his shoulder length silver locks.

"What is it, my son? What bothers you?" Kaya smiled as he let out his sigh that had somewhat of the same tone as his father. He closed his eyes as he was enjoying her grooming on his hair.

"Do you think I will make father proud with taking over the land? I have a great fear I will fail him somehow." He spoke with a pout in his voice. She frowns as she used her hand to turn his face so he could face her. He opens his golden eyes and stared at her with a sad look.

"You make him proud already. The day you were born his proud got boosted. We thought we wouldn't have an heir for this land, but then you arrived and our worries disappeared. Just because he doesn't wear his emotions doesn't mean he does not feel proud when you are near him." She smiled at him with a smile to boost up his feelings. Kaishi smiles softly from his mother's words as he looked down to his hands. She went back to playing with his hair.

"Do you think I can surpass him one day?" He questioned with a bit of doubt in his voice. She stops and thought about it. He looked back to her which he met her blue eyes.

"Of course. That is what he is aiming for with you. You must be greater than him to make it far with this huge territory. He surpassed his father, so that's what he wants with you, my son. Let me tell you a secret… you may look like your father, but you have your grandfather's heart. I can hear it in your voice. Tell you what…" She took a pause to look deep within his eyes and gave him one of her reassuring smiles she knew that help him out every time he was feeling low. "When you find yourself in a very low place and myself isn't present to help you in your time of need, call out to your grandfather and I'm a hundred percent sure he will answer you. He is always watching over us, especially, now."

Kaishi smiled as he always felt better after conversing with his mother. She was his best friend and always looking out for him. He didn't know what he would do if he didn't have his mother in his life. She was the precious pebble in everyone's huge bridge of life. Just like she said his father never wears his emotions, but he knew she meant everything to his father. She means everything to all of them.

"Now, stop acting like the heir to the western lands and come lay your head on my lap as my beloved son." She giggles as he laughs softly as he laid his head on her lap like she told him. He closed his eyes while she combs her fingers through his hair.

Later into the night, Sesshomaru walked into his room and was greeted with all his children around his mate asleep while she hum softly while still playing with Kaishi's hair. She looked up to him as she stops humming and giggled softly. She nods her head to him as he walked to his side of his bed where Yoshiro laid. He rolled his eyes as he went to change into his sleeping kimono. She held back her giggles as she knew he wouldn't say his disagreement about the children. He returned in his grey sleeping kimono on and slowly picks up Yoshiro sleeping form. He laid next to Kaya on the futon and places his young son on his chest. As much as Yoshiro fought him, the small pup still adores his father and snuggled against his chest.

"This shall not be a regular." He spoke in a quiet voice as he looked down to his youngest son in his arms. She smiled at them both as she loved seeing Sesshomaru this way with the pups, but she knew he wasn't used to giving affection.

"I apologies, mate. I just wanted all my pups near me. I never thought I would ever see a day like this. Our pups are alive and healthy." She spoke with softness as she glances at each of her sleeping pups. Sesshomaru looked at her and his eyes soften. He cupped her chin with his free hand and made her look at him. Their eyes met and melted into one another's. He leans her forward and kissed her strongly which she kissed him back. He broke the kiss and lean his forehead on hers.

"I expect more pups soon." A bright blush form on her cheeks from his words as she giggled softly. She knew he was older than her by a few centuries but they both were still young to produce about a dozen pups if wanted to. She nods as she didn't mind having more pups. She wanted them to pass on her lost bloodline and probably some of her pups might go back to her home land to reclaim in. She wouldn't mind seeing that one day.


	2. Request

Chapter 2!

Hi y'all! I hope you all like the first chapter I posted last week. I'm trying to make the chapters in this one a bit longer, so I'll mostly be post once every week if two weeks. I do need to prepare ya'll for this story.

There will be tragedy and death in this story. (trying to make it more epic)

This chapter does contain a lemon.

Well... I do not own any of the inuyasha cast just my own and story.

also...REVIEW!

ENJOY!

* * *

Sesshomaru sat Indian style in front of his desk in his study focusing on getting a bit of treaty proposals done along with other important documents. He glanced down to his lap as his 2 month old daughter was laying in his lap cooing in her sleep. She was wrapped in a white blanket with pink sakura patterns on it; Kaya had made it for her. He got stuck watching her as Kaya was off doing some things as the Western Lady. Sesshomaru's mother had visit when Kaishi was newly born and told Kaya of the duties she had to do to represent the western lands and Sesshomaru's mate. He released a quiet sighed as he remember the image of his mate and mother getting too friendly with one another. He went back to his assignments as he knew Kaya would be returning back to his side soon.

A knock came to his study door and he knew right away who it was, "Come in." Kaya enter the room and smiled towards him. Yoshiro was right behind her as he usually is. He cared for his youngest son, but he was becoming too spoiled in his mother's daily care. He needed to break that attachment soon so he can be a worthy heir if something would happen to Kaishi. Sesshomaru watched Kaya come sit next to him and Yoshiro sitting in her lap comfortably,

"Forgive me, my lord; was she trouble for you while you worked?" Kaya asked as she glanced at their sleeping daughter in his lap and smiled.

"No… she has been asleep most of the time. She will be hungry soon." He said as he finished signing off on a paper.

"Do you need me to get her, so you can finish your work?" She smiled more as she wonder if he was growing attach to his daughter like Yoshiro was attached to her.

"She is fine where she lays. Once she starts crying for her meal, I will pass her over to you." She couldn't help but giggle from Sesshomaru comment. Aiko was going to have Sesshomaru wrap around her little fingers quickly. She just knew it. He gave her a look of a bit annoyance as if he knew what she was thinking. A smile stayed on her lips as she started playing with Yoshiro's hair.

Another knock came to Sesshomaru's attention and he gave the same answer for them to enter. He watched his eldest son walked in and bow in respect towards them. "Afternoon, father and mother, I come to request something." Kaishi spoke with a bit of confidence in his voice. Sesshomaru looked at him intrigued on what his son might ask. He nods his head for him to continue on with his request.

Kaishi took a deep breath and straighten up with much pride in his posture. "May you give me responsibility on going out on my own for an assignment that needs to be taken care of for the Western land?"

Sesshomaru looked a bit taken back from his request as he didn't expect him to ask for such a responsibility so young in age. He remembers he was only 10 years old when his father let him do task on his own. His pride spur as he looked at his son's boldness. He glances at his mate and saw she was not all too happy from his request. She was acting like a proper mother who did see that her pup was too young to be out on their own.

"No, you are much too young to be out on your own." Kaya spoke up first as she narrowed her blue eyes. Fear and frustration filled her scent as the thought of her first born out in the wilderness alone did not sit well in her stomach. The possibility of him running in with Jiro scared her to no end. Kaishi looked at his mother with disappointment in his eyes which made her frown. She knew he was trying to impress his father more with his abilities, but her motherly instinct told her not to let him leave her sights.

Sesshomaru stayed silent as he thought of his options. If he agreed with his mate, she will be happy that Kaishi is in her sights, but it would drop his heir's self-esteem and confidence. Kaishi would feel that he did not trust him with this task. If he disagrees with his mate and let him take an assignment that needs attention, he would most likely end up in an argument with Kaya for releasing him, but it would let Kaishi prove his worth to being heir of his land. He started getting a headache from just thinking of his options.

"Sesshomaru, please don't let him go. Do remember who is out there waiting for an opportunity to strike on something very precious to us. I can't even bear the thought of him being hurt." Kaya plead with him as he can smell her tears forming in her eyes.

A growl escapes his lips as the thought of Jiro making appearance after 7 years now. His glaring eyes landed on Kaishi who took a step back from the glare. He wasn't glaring at his son on purpose, but the thought of Jiro causing harm to his pup when he's out doing a simple task made his blood boil. Knowing that hawk, he would do something horrible to his pup's well-being for his own revenge. He glanced at each of his pups; Yoshiro cowering in his mother's arms from his father stare, Kaishi glancing between both parents with a nervous scent on him, and then he looked down to his daughter in his lap sleeping in a peaceful state. He places his hand lightly on top of Aiko's head which made her coo in her sleep as she moved lightly. He would destroy several lands if anything befalls them just like if anything would happen to his mate. He glanced at his mate who stared at him with worry in her beautiful eyes. He took a deep sigh but before he was about to give his eldest an answer a knock came to the door.

"Enter." He ordered before Jaken rushed in and bows down respectfully to everyone. Jaken tries to keep himself busy, so he won't be ask to watch over the pups, but Kaya didn't allow them to be around him long because she feared he would tell them something they did not need to hear at their young age. Kaishi only gets to see Jaken on a daily as he assists his father in his duties.

"Forgive me, m'lord, but a letter arrived for Lady Kaya from Inuyasha's village." Jaken spoke in a nervous tone as he noticed his lord's tension in the room. Kaya tilted her head as she wonders what the letter could be about. Jaken handed the letter to her which she took in thanks before she unrolled the scroll. Jaken bow again as he rushed out the room. Everyone watched her as she read the scroll. A smile formed on her lips before she looked up towards them.

"Kagome is throwing a small party for the twin's birthday. We are all invited. Mitsu also has important matter to speak with me about." Kaya said which made Kaishi beam with happiness as this was his chance to take charge of the travel.

"Father, I can lead mother and my siblings safely to Inuyasha's village on my own. With the northern lord coming in two days you can't leave for travel. Allow me to take them." Kaishi said with confidence as he looked between his parents. He knew it wasn't an alone assignment he wanted to begin with, but it will make his mother feel more confident in his abilities.

Kaya felt defeated, but it made her feel a bit better with his idea of doing an assignment. She looked at Sesshomaru who looked at her waiting for her say. She just nodded her head with her okay. Sesshomaru couldn't leave the estate with the Northern lord making an appearance, plus he knew she would want to leave as soon as possible as well. She still treated the human child Mitsu as her very own child. If the child requested her assistants, Kaya made sure to go to her as soon as possible. He closed his eyes as he didn't want to let them all travel by themselves without his protection. He trained his son well in combat, but he still had much more to learn. He released a sigh as he open his eyes and looked straight at his eldest son. He nods his head in approval to his request. He would allow it while having Eiji followed them as an emergency backup. He had faith in his son, but with all his pups and mate alone traveling without his protection didn't set well within him.

Kaishi wanted to jump up and down with happiness from his approval of leading the expedition to Inuyasha's village, but he held his composure and smiled hugely. "Thank you, father, for allowing me to take on this assignment. I will not let you down." He bow deep then smiled towards his mother in thanks as well. Kaya just return his smile.

"Kaishi, we leave in the morning, so go take Yoshiro to pack for a short trip. Also notify Reiko about the travel and have her prepare a gift for your twin cousins along for Inuki and Mitsu. I will prepare my things and Aiko's." Kaya ordered Kaishi as he nods. Kaya push Yoshiro to his brother who took his hand and lead him out of the room.

Kaya watched her boys leave the room before she turned her attention back to her mate who decided to get back to his work. She knew he had something up his sleeves to make sure they securely make it to Inuyasha's village and back home. She wouldn't doubt it for a minute. She moved closer to him and lean against his right shoulder. He stops and glanced down to her with a raised eyebrow.

"Be honest, mate, you plan to send someone to trail us on our travels?" She smiled as she asked him softly. He gave her an hmphed as he looked back down to his documents. She smiled more as she knew that was a yes.

"This Sesshomaru will have Eiji followed from a distance to make sure you all don't have an encounter with a certain bird. This Sesshomaru was surprise that Kaishi came and requested an assignment so young in age. He is really proving himself towards me." He spoke calming as he was signing off documents.

"He just wishes to please you along to show his worthiness with your land. He will surpass you one day as the future lord of the western lands." Kaya smiled more as she glanced up to him. He released another hmph as he didn't remove his eyes from his work.

She places her hand on his arm, "Do not worry, my lord. We will be fine and be home before you know it. I have faith in our son and I know Eiji will step in when he see Kaishi can't handle his own."

Sesshomaru stop writing and glance down to her. Their eyes met and intertwine with one another. She giggles as he narrowed his eyes a bit. She knew he didn't like when she knew what he was thinking, but after being with him for almost eight years; she was starting to understand his expressions and doubts even without his emotions showing on his face. She lean up and kiss his cheek lightly and looked down to their daughter that was slowing waking up in his lap. He followed her eyes and his soften as his daughter awakens from her nap. Soon, Aiko started crying notifying them she was now hungry, so Kaya pick her up and cradled her in her arms. Kaya moved a bit to feed Aiko as Sesshomaru kept his ears open for any company that might decide to ask for an audience while Kaya was in here feeding his daughter. The last thing he wanted was for some male to see his mate's breast.

Later that night, Kaya was in the bedroom packing her things along with Aiko's. She had already put Aiko down for the night in her bassinet. She knew Sesshomaru would be in bed late as he was finishing up some documents for the northern lords arrival. She remembers speaking with Sosuke earlier that day about not letting her mate over do himself. Her mate growled at her for her comment while Sosuke laughed while he reassured her that he wouldn't. She knew no matter how long Sesshomaru had train himself from not showing his emotions or not caring, he was going to worry with knowing his family wasn't in his eye sights or close for him to protect them from any upcoming threats. She sighed as she prayed a certain someone doesn't decide to attack them on this travel. She didn't need her pups knowing of their mother's horrible past. She finished her packing and handed to Reiko to go load it up with A-Un. She knew the two headed dragon would also protect them from any threats that dare come upon them. She lay on her futon and yawn as she was tired from all this over thinking. She wanted her mate right now, but she knew he was busy. She gave another soft sigh before she blew out the candle light on the side table and went to sleep for the night.

She released a soft moan as she felt warm kisses on her neck. She opens her eyes and glances at Sesshomaru kissing her exposed neck. She giggles softly as she turns to face her curious mate. She noticed he wasn't wearing his night kimono as his chest was exposed. She blushed lightly as her scent spike from his appearance. He let out a pleasing growl from her aroused scent. He kissed her roughly as he worked to untie her robe. She moaned against his lips as she wrapped her hands around his neck. Soon, he was on top of her exposed body and showing her body some attention from kissing and nipping her breast and lower stomach. She tried to keep her moans hush to make sure she didn't wake Aiko from her sleep, but from Sesshomaru's torture on her it made it a bit hard for her to stay quiet. She bit her bottom lip hard to stop a loud moan from escaping her when she felt him down between her thighs.

She tried to figure out what gotten into him all of sudden, but line of thoughts kept failing from his attention on her lower body. She arched her back as she grips the sheets as she moaned against her closed mouth when she released her orgasm. He licked his lips as he moved back towards her face. She panted softly as she looked up to him with her hazy blue eyes. He gave her a slight smirk before he captures her lips again. She welcomes him and moan when she felt him licking her wounded lip.

"What has gotten into you, Sesshomaru? It's a rare occasion for me to get this treat from you." She question against his lips softly. He looked deeply into her eyes.

"This Sesshomaru can pause till you return back home." She pouted up to him with furrowed eyebrows.

"That's just mean, my lord." He chuckled down to her before taking her lips again. She tightened her hold on him and tangled her fingers in his hair just in case he did decide to be mean to her.

He released another deep chuckled between her lips before he thrust within her. She moaned against his lips. She closed her eyes as she felt her body temperature rising from each thrust from him. Pleasing growls and moans escape both their lips from their lovemaking. They kept their volume low between each other ears. They kept at it till the very early morning before sunrise. She laid her head on his sweaty chest and panted softly. She felt and heard his fast beating heart as he tried to calm his own self. She glanced up to him and smiled softly as she saw his eyes were closed in a satisfied state. His strong protective clawed hand rested on her right hip.

"You still have yet to answer me, my lord. Usually, we don't mate like this till I am in heat. Are you really that worry about my safety without you around?" She felt his hand grip her hip as he still kept his eyes closed. She sighed and lean up to kiss him softly which he return.

"Everything will be fine, my lord. We all will return in good health. This I promise you." She reassured him as she knew she was also worry, but she had to have faith that this trip will come and go without indecent.

She moved closer to him and laid her head near the nap of his neck. She closed her eyes from breathing in his woodsy scent. She needed to get some sleep for the trip and before Aiko wakes up to eat. Sesshomaru stay in silence as he waited to feel the even breathing of his mate to notify him she was asleep. He slowly opens his eyes and looked up to the ceiling. He was slowly getting annoyed from her already learning his ways. She could start to tell when something was bothering him even if he didn't show it. It kind of made him feel weak that his mate was noticing this side of him. He was worried and apparently only she knew that he was. He almost lost her twice and now he was allowing her to go on her own with his heirs in toe out of his sights and protection. He knew Eiji would step in if there is distress from them, but he was just having a very bad feeling about all this.

He glanced down to his sleeping mate. Her wild black hair freely covered some of her face as her skin was still a bit flush from their mating. She still wore the light scar that brands her beautiful face from when she was kidnapped. The image of her bruise and bloody naked body still plague his dreams. He sighed as he was allowing this entire thing make him weak. His ears twitched as he heard movement from Aiko's bassinet. She was stirring and most likely waking up to feed. He waited in silence for her to start crying, but it never came as the movement stop. He smile lightly as he could just picture his daughter falling back to sleep. That little girl was going dig another deep hole within his heart just like her mother did. He sighed again as he closed his eyes to rest for the remainder of the morning till he had to see his family off.


	3. Encounter

Chapter 3!

Man... the ideas for this story is just flowing through my mind like the Mississippi river! I'm already half way thru with Chapter 4.

I believe it might be a slow start, but its going to get more epic soon. Promise!

Hope y'all enjoying it so far and preparing for whats about to hit soon. It might catch you off guard once it happen.

I do not own any of the Inuyasha cast just mine own and story.

If you have any question on the story, just message me or mention in a review. I'm good at answering back.

well... ENJOY!

* * *

On that early autumn morning, Kaishi stood proudly in front of his father with his dark grey kimono with green dragonfly pattern on it with matching sashinuki hakama pants, green obi, and black boots. He even wore his armor and had his short sword and the sword his father had made for him on his left hip. He glanced as he saw the servants finishing up loading their travel ware on the two headed dragon that is accompanying them. His mother stood next to Sesshomaru speaking soft to Eiji and Sosuke while cradling his sister safety in her arms. Yoshiro was in front of A-Un petting his heads one at a time. He looked back to his father who just watched everything around them in silence. He didn't know if he should reassure his father with words that this travel will go smoothly with his care or just stay in silence. He was a bit nervous of this first expedition without him near to guide him.

Kaya walked up to her eldest son and pat his shoulder lightly which he looked up to her. She saw the nervousness in his eyes, but just gave him a smile. "You ready, my son? It will be a day and a half travel to Inuyasha's village. Let's make this trip away from your father memorable and show him we don't need him all the time." A growl came from Sesshomaru from her words as he narrowed his gold eyes at her. She just laughs softly as she notices Kaishi nervousness leaving his eyes.

He nods his head and turn to his father. He bows proper and stood up straight with pride, "Everything will be under control. See you in a week's time, father." Sesshomaru nods his head as he eyed his son in his silence. He nods back before turning and approach A-Un. He helps Yoshiro up on the dragon's saddle and stood waiting for his mother.

Kaya smiled towards her sons then looked up to Sesshomaru who just watched them with a hint of pride in his eyes. She touches his arm with her free hand which made his attention come down to her. "We will come home safe. But… your presence will be missed during this travel."

Sesshomaru cup her face lightly and looked deep within her blue eyes. His gold eyes were telling her mentally to come home safe and quickly. She gave him a huge smiled and nodded her head. Aiko cooed in her arms as she squirms a bit. His gold eyes landed on his daughter and rest his hand softly on the top of her head. She stops moving and looked up toward him with her blue eyes. His eyes soften a bit as he rubbed his thumb lightly on her forehead. She cooed up to him as she closed her eyes. He looked back to Kaya who just glowed with happiness. She looked at him and lean up to kiss his cheek. He just kept watching her closely as she walked towards their sons and A-Un. He made a quick glance towards Eiji who nodded and disappeared. His attention went back to his family as they wave and headed out of the estate gates that were already open for them. He narrowed his eyes as he grips his hands into fist. Sosuke walked up near him and notice his tension.

"My lord, is everything alright?" He asked in wonder on what got his lord in such a temper.

"This treaty with the Northern Lord better be worth this Sesshomaru's time." He turned and walked back into the main building. Sosuke shook his head as he thought the same thing. He bet it was hard for his lord to see his mate and heirs leave without him. He glanced towards their retreating backs once more.

"My lady, please stay safe along with the young pups." He whispered quietly as he turns to follow after his lord.

At sunset of the first day out traveling, Kaishi could feel he was lacking quite of bit of training. He already tired from saving Yoshiro from a horde of Saimyosho that he accidentally knocks over their hive. His mother almost had a heart attack when one of them pick up Yoshiro and plan to take off him with. He quickly steps in and killed them all quickly, but afterwards his brother started poking an ox demon with a stick because he was eating all his favorite fruit that he had found. The ox demon was about to trample his poor brother, but he used his sword to kill the beast. He was starting to think father had told Yoshiro to cause trouble to make his first assignment tiresome, but somehow he knew his younger brother just did everything out of curiosity.

As they prepare camp for the night nearby a meadow, he gathers firewood and began preparing the fire the way his father had shown him. Yoshiro was off playing in the meadow with the two headed dragon while his mother was feeding his sister. He let out a tired sighed which caught his mother attention. She finished feeding Aiko and fixed her purple kimono.

"Just think you want to do more assignments like this for your father." She giggles as she sat near the slowly growing fire. He slump down and rest his arm on a knee while bowing his head.

"Yes, but I'll be on my own. I believe I can take care of my own being than watching out for others, especially, if that other is my troublesome brother." Kaya giggled as she glanced toward Yoshiro playing tag with A-Un.

"I think you are doing just fine. I didn't know your father has shown you so much while I'll been busy with your brother and sister. He has taught you well to allow you to lead this journey in great confidence." She smiled towards her son with so much happiness on her face. He gave her a wry smile as he released another sigh.

"Do I need to catch dinner?" Kaya shook her head no before moving towards her bag next to her. She took out bento boxes. She handed him one which he beamed up in happiness.

She called out to Yoshiro who yelled happily and came running. She handed him his box and open it for him. They sat around the campfire and spoke most of the time while eating. As bedtime came around, Kaishi stood up and stretched as he prepares to do a small patrol around the area to make sure it was safe for the others. His little brother and sister were already asleep for the night. They lay on a blanket next to A-Un. His mother watched him closely as she sat in silence.

"I'm going to check around the area to make sure it's really safe. I'll be back soon." He said softly as he turn to leave, but pause when his mother caught his hand. He looked down to her.

"Please be careful. Nighttime in the forest is not safe. Especially, for one as young as yourself, Kaishi. If you need any help at all, please call for me." She said with a worry tone in her voice as she looked into his gold eyes. He wonders why his mother was so protective over him all of a sudden, but he guesses he would ask her later. He nods his head which caused her to release him and sit back down by the fire.

He paused for a second before turning and disappearing into the forest. He walked through the dark forest keeping all his sense on full blast as he tried to catch the slightest danger near his family. He really did wonder what his mother was really scared of with him being on his own in the wilderness. He has been out several times in the wild with his father which he would sometimes leave him by himself to find him with using his sense only. His father never feared for his safety, but then his father was making sure he can handle himself if something tragic would happen to him or his mother. He was really worrying that if his mother really truly believe in him in surpassing his father. Did she not have faith in him like she says she does? He let out a sighed as he didn't know what to think anymore.

A twig snapped which caused his hand to go quickly to the hilt on his sword. He looked towards the direction of the twig snapping and came face to face with a male demon with long black hair braided at the nap of his neck and yellow eyes. He narrowed his gold eyes and grips the hilt of his sword. His nose flared as he senses that the male was a hawk demon. His father had worn him to be very wary of bird type demons. He notice the hawk demon had three scars running down the left side of his face and his right arm was black as night while his skin was golden tan. This hawk demon wore black sashinuki hakama pants, black boots, and a red Chinese like vest that exposed his tone chest. He only had one red blade resting at his right hip. He stood on guard in front of this demon and glared at him. He did not sense this demon a minute ago. He wondered how he missed his presence, so closed to camp.

The hawk demon just chuckled as he crossed his arms in front of his chest with pride in his stand before him. "Well… don't you look like someone I truly despise. Aren't you a long ways from home, pup? Shouldn't you be in between your mother's breast and still sucking for milk?" He let out a haughty chuckled.

Kaishi released a threatening growled towards the hawk. He didn't like how he was addressing him. "Be gone, bird. This Kaishi has no time to be wasting on your pathetic presence." He spoke towards the hawk in a manner he knew too well that his father would to show off his stature and haughtiness.

"Big talk from a mutt who still needs his ass wiped." He laughed again which made Kaishi grit his teeth.

"I'll let you off once, mutt. Tell your mother, Kaya, Jiro has not forgotten about her. Also tell her that I have big plans for her beloved pups." He laughed loudly which made Kaishi to growl out from his threat towards his mother and siblings. He rushed at him and swung his sword down at him. His sword hit emptiness which made him growl out more as he looked for that hawk demon.

He sheathed his sword and ran back to camp in fear that he got to his family. If something would have happen to them under his watch he would never forgive himself and couldn't face his father of his failure. He stop at the camp and panted as he saw his siblings still asleep near A-Un and his mother still up waiting on him near the fire. She got up quickly and came to his side when she saw his distress. He quickly hugged her to make sure she was real. That stupid hawk got him so worry for no reason. She hugged him back and pouted.

"Kaishi, what is wrong? What happen for you to be so distress?" She asked with worry in her tone. He hugged her tighter as he worked so hard to hold back his tears. He now wondered if he was truly ready to do assignments alone. He knew that hawk demon was just the first of many threats he will face in his future, but he really wanted his mother and father right now. His tears finally defeated him as he gripped his mother's kimono. She tried to calm him down as she hugged him back tightly. She kneels down in front of him and wiped his tears away.

"Kaishi, speak to me. You are scaring me." He sniffled as he calm down a bit to finally talk about what happen.

"Mother, I came across a hawk demon by the name Jiro…" He paused when he felt his mother tense and grips his arms tightly. "... You do know him, right?"

She nods her head slowly as fear engulfs her eyes. "What did he tell you, Kaishi? Did he harm you?" She asked in a panic as she started checking him for wounds.

"He told me to tell you that he has not forgotten about you and he also has big plans for Aiko, Yoshiro, and I. Mother, who is that hawk demon? Why does he threaten us so?" He answered her along with asking his own questions. He frowned as he saw fear completely engulf her form as she turned deadly pale. She was no longer looking at him as her eyes were off looking into the darkness of the forest. He kneels in front of his mother and shook her.

"Mother! Mother!? What is wrong? Are we in danger?" He questioned in a hush tone not to wake up his siblings. He started to freak out as he saw tears running down her cheeks. He didn't know what to do to make her stop crying.

"EIJI!" She yelled out towards the forest. Kaishi raised an eyebrow in surprise before he turn towards the forest. Eiji soon rush into the camp and looked around with caution before his black eyes landed on them.

He walked up to them and bows, "My lady is everything alright?" Kaishi frown as his pride got shot down a bit. His father and mother had Eiji followed them from a distance. He was a bit sad as they truly didn't have faith in him, but he couldn't be mad at his mother as she was having a nervous breakdown.

"Eiji, Jiro had made contact with Kaishi and gave him a threat. I need you to report to Sesshomaru about what happen. We going to continue to Inuyasha's village since it's not that far now." Kaya told Eiji who tense up and glared around the forest.

"I will report, but first let me continue along with you to make sure he does not make contact again." She approved as she got up and moved to prepare for their departure. Kaishi looked up to Eiji who bow down to him.

"You have been following us this whole time?" Kaishi asked with disappointment in his voice. The chameleon demon sighed and nodded his head.

"I was just ordered to trail you all just in case serious danger came upon y'all travel. The hawk demon Jiro is a serious danger for you all and Lady Kaya." Eiji looked down to him with tension in his eyes.

"Why is this hawk demon so dangerous? Why is he after my family?" Eiji sighed as he looked towards Lady Kaya as she was putting a sleepy Yoshiro on A-Un back and cradling Aiko. He looked back down to Kaishi.

"That story must come from your mother's lips. It is not my place to speak since I do not know the full details on the matter. Come, young lord, we must get you and the other's to the hanyou's village." Kaishi looked down as he nodded and walked towards the two headed dragon and his mother.

Eiji leaded them towards Inuyasha's village in silence as he kept himself prepare for anything. Kaya sat on the back A-Un to keep Yoshiro from falling off. Kaishi followed behind Eiji in silence as he still felt bad that his father had one of his generals follow them. Did his father have no faith in him for protecting his family? He glances back to his mother and saw her scanning the forest with worry in her blue eyes. He frowns as he wondered who this hawk demon was to have his mother so uneasy. Is this hawk really this much of a threat for his father to send Eiji to trail them for extra protection? He looked forward as his eyes narrowed as Jiro's words plague his mind. He needed to know who this hawk demon was. He paused and waited till A-Un was beside him to continue walking. He looked up to his mother with serious eyes.

"Mother, please can you tell me who this hawk demon? Why is he after us?" He questioned with a serious tone. Kaya looked down to her son and frown. She looked away from him as she didn't know if she should tell him, but he had a right since he already made contact with Jiro.

"He… was my mate before I met your father…" Kaishi eyes widen as he didn't fully understand. "When I was Aiko's age, my mother and I were captured from our homeland Alaska and forced into slavery. Jiro and his twin brother were leaders in this slavery caravan and tortured your grandmother and I. Jiro also forced me to become his mate. After fifty years of torture, your grandmother freed me from the camp and told me to search for the crescent moon pack. They would protect me from danger. Well… being still young and learning the outside world; I wasn't too sure how to locate them." She sighed as she took a small pause before glancing down to her eldest son.

"The next fifty years I stayed in a demon village in silence, but one day Jiro's companions had found me and destroy the village. This is when I ran into your father. I remember he was so scary as his dominance and statue radiated off him…" she smiled softly as that event played in her mind. Kaishi tilted his head in curiosity.

"I used him to protect me from those hawk demons and got many angry growls from him, but he did kill them for me. As he was retreating to leave me behind, I notice more hawks descended for me. I got captured and killed by those hawks, but your father had come back and saved me from hell." Kaishi nodded as he knew his father Tenseiga was a healing sword that grandfather had left to his father as an heirloom.

"I had travel with your father for a year when Jiro decided to come personally for me along with his brother. He had tried several times to capture me, but your father saved me from his clutches. Around this time your father had made me his mate and break my contact with Jiro, but that damn hawk still pursue me…" she released a sighed and frown down to her son who kept listening with interest.

"Finally, I got captured and tortured once again by Jiro and his brother. This scar on my face was from Jiro personally because I had given him three on his left eye. If it wasn't for your grandfather's presence you and your siblings would not be here because I would have given up. Once again, your father saved me and had Sango take me to safety while he dealt with Jiro and his camp. Your father tried to kill him once and for all, but Jiro had escaped before Sesshomaru powerful attack killed him." She finished explaining before silence surrounded them both. Kaishi now knew the truth of that hawk demon. He was out for revenge against his parents and Kaishi and his siblings were just open targets.

His eyes narrowed as he realized if that hawk wanted to he could've easily killed him to send that message to his mother if he really desired it. He was planning to toy with his mother's feelings before he makes his final blow. He moved closer to his mother and took her hand which she looked down to him with curiosity. He looked up to her with seriousness in his eyes.

"I promise you, mother, that I will not let harm befall you or my siblings. I will help father destroy that bird even if it kills me." He spoke with such boldness in his tone. She looked at her son and smiled as she saw so much of his father within him.

"Thank you, my beloved son, but I will die before I see you killed and so will your father. You and your siblings come first to us." She smiled more as he nods his head.


	4. Nightmare

Chapter 4!

In this chapter I gave ya'll a bit of an insight what I have plan for this story. I also gave you an insight of all the children and their personality in this chapter.

Please Review and give me your thoughts. I'm trying to get to the good points in this story, but I got to build it up to smack you all in the face. lmao!

Also if you notice I go off between Kaya and Kaishi point of view a lot because it is a plan situation. hehehehe...

Bob: SHE PLANNING SOMETHING EVIL!

Me: SHUT UP, BOB! DON'T BE A SOURPUSS!

Well I do not own Inuyasha cast. I just own this story and my characters.

Enjoy!

* * *

They arrived in Inuyasha's village a little after sunrise. Eiji stop them in front Inuyasha's hut and turn to Kaya. She got off A-Un and walked up to doormat of Inuyasha's hut. She looked at her family as Kaishi was sitting in her spot to stop a sleeping Yoshiro from falling off A-Un's saddle. Eiji stood beside the two headed dragon with his arms cross in front of his armored chest. She knew he wouldn't leave till he knew they were safe in the hanyou's hands. She looked back to the doormat and before she could knock lightly, it was pushed to the side and she came face to face with Inuyasha. He narrowed his eyes a bit as he just woke up. He raised a curious black eyebrow at her before he noticed the pups behind her then the cooing pup in Kaya's arms. His eyes soften and stood to the side to let them in. She smiled as she knew how tough he acts, but when pups were involved he couldn't deny anyone.

She nods her head in thanks as she called to Kaishi to bring Yoshiro. Kaishi nodded as he picked up his little brother and jump off A-Un's back. He bows to Eiji in thanks who bow back in respect. He walked over to his mother and greeted Inuyasha in a small bow, before walking into the hut. Inuyasha followed them with his gold eyes and watched them sit in a nearby wall to rest. He looked back to Kaya who still stood outside.

"Why are you here so early, Kaya? Were y'all traveling all night?" Kaya frown up to him before raising a finger up to pause him for a second. She turned towards Eiji who was waiting to be dismissed.

"Report to Sesshomaru. Tell him what happen and that we made it to Inuyasha's village safely." She ordered him which he nodded, bowed, and disappeared quickly into the nearby forest. She turned back to Inuyasha who stared at her annoyed with being held on an answered.

She walked into the hut while cradling Aiko closed to her chest. She saw Kagome was still asleep with two little hanyou boys next to her along with Shippo and Inuki and Mitsu were fast asleep in their own futons. She smiled as she missed them all. She glanced at her boys at a nearby wall and smiled more as she saw Kaishi crashed out with Yoshiro leaning next to him. She went and sat next to the fire pit where Inuyasha prepared it with fresh wood. Once lit, Inuyasha sat across from her and stared at her then down to Aiko in her arms. A small smiled kissed his lips.

"Is that the new addition to your family? She looks just like you, Kaya." She giggles softly as she looked down at her fully awake daughter.

She nods as she looked back to Inuyasha, "Yes… her name is Aiko. She was born merely two months ago. Sorry for arriving so early in the morning. We had trouble on the way here." She paused as her face frown in sadness.

Inuyasha watch her closely, "What kind of trouble?" His body tense up when he smelt fresh tears coming from her. She looked back up to him with tears running down her cheeks.

"He is back and threatening to harm my pups. Kaishi had a run in with him and gave him a threat to pass along to me. He planning something and it involves my pups. I'm so scared, Inuyasha." She cried more as she looked down. Aiko started squirming as she was about to start crying from sensing her mother's sadness.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed as he knew she was speaking about the hawk demon Jiro. He glanced towards his pups and Kagome then towards her two sons. That bastard can try to touch them, but he would have to get through him. He also knew once Sesshomaru hears what happen on their travel here; he would arrival in no time. He moved closer to Kaya and took the pup from her arms as he didn't need her wailing cries to wake the whole house. Kaya cries in silence as he placed his free hand on top of her head to give her comfort. Kagome groaned softly as she woke up. She sat up and noticed Kaya crying and Inuyasha sitting next to her with a baby in his arms. She quickly, but quietly got up to not wake her twins and rush over to them.

"What happen? Kaya, what is wrong?" She asked in a hush tone. Inuyasha let his mate sit between them and comfort his sister-in-law.

He glanced at Aiko who just stared up at him with her blue eyes. He smiled down to her which she kept looking at him with curiosity. His ears twitched as he heard from Inuki and Mitsu's futons. He glanced their way and noticed they were just moving a bit, but staying asleep. He looked back down to Aiko and noticed her eyes were on his dog ears before she started cooing at them. He chuckled softly as started playing with her.

Kagome smiled towards Inuyasha playing with the baby before looking back at Kaya with a frown. "Sweetheart, please calm down and tell me what is wrong. You know you can tell me anything."

Kaya sniffed as she wipes the tears from her eyes before looking at Kagome, "Jiro is back and threatening to hurt my pups. I wish he can go away and leave me alone." She cried more as she covered her face with her palms.

Kagome gasp from the name Jiro and frown more as she hugged Kaya tightly. "Don't worry, Lord Sesshomaru and Inuyasha will protect your pups from danger. Nothing bad will befall them." Kagome gave her a reassuring smile which Kaya sniffled and nodded her head.

"Now, get some rest with your pups. Inuyasha and I will watch over your youngest who is by the way so adorable. She looks just like you, Kaya." Kagome peeked at Aiko in Inuyasha's arms and smiled at the baby who looked at her with her blues eyes. Kaya giggled softly and nodded.

"Her name is Aiko. I guess I'll rest for a bit. My body is a bit exhausted from all this worrying. Let me know when she ready to eat." Kagome nodded as she took Aiko from Inuyasha's hold and started playing with her.

Kaya smiled more as she moved to sit next to Kaishi's sleeping form and lean back against the wall. She closed her eyes to rest a bit. She soon enters a deep sleep. She opens her eyes and noticed she was in the forest outside of Inuyasha's forest. She looked around as she wondered why she was out here and where her pups were at. Her body soon tensed up as she heard Yoshiro's cries nearby, so she took off running. She stopped in a clearing as her eyes widen in fear. Two wolf demons held Aiko and Yoshiro while Jiro stood over a dead body. Aiko cried in one of wolf demon's arms while the other held Yoshiro screaming and crying. His scared voice was yelling out for Kaishi. She felt her blood run cold as she saw at Jiro's feet was her eldest son's dead body. His blood pooled around him.

Jiro grin towards her and pointed his sword towards her, "Revenge is a bitch, isn't it Kaya. Now watch as I slaughter your other filthy pups before your eyes." He laughed as he aims his sword for Yoshiro. She growled as she screamed out no and charged for Jiro.

"Mom! Wake up, mom! You're having a nightmare." Kaishi voice knocked her awake as tears ran down her cheeks. She looked up to her son who looked at her with worried gold eyes. She cried more as she took him in her arms and hugged him tightly.

Kaishi frown as he hugged his mother back to comfort her. He woke up later in the morning and saw his mother was asleep next to him. Yoshiro had already got up and was sitting next to the twins, Taisho and Takashi, eating breakfast that Kagome had made for them. Kagome was holding his sister who was fast asleep. He greeted his aunt with a proper bow and sat down and ate with them. Kagome and he talked a bit about their travel here. They all paused from their talking when they heard Kaya whimpering in her sleep and her scent radiating fear. He saw fresh tears leaving her closed eyes and knew right away she was having a nightmare. So he got up and went to her side to wake her from it.

"Mother, know I will protect you and my siblings till father arrives for us, plus uncle Inuyasha is here to help as well." Kaishi reassured her as he patted her back. She nods as she wipes her tears away while releasing Kaishi from her grip. He sat back and looked at her with sadness. He didn't like seeing his mother this way.

"She also has me to help protect her as well! Right, Mitsu?" Inuki spoke up as her gold eyes landed on them. Her long silver hair was braided down her back as her little dog ears were up in the air with pride. She wore a white kimono top with pink hakama pants it was somewhat similar to Kagome's miko attire. She wore no shoes like Inuyasha. She was the same height as Kaishi, but a year older than him. She stood up and gave them a toothy smile. She resembles a female version of Inuyasha.

"Yes, mother Kaya. We are all here for you even a human as of me." Mitsu soft voice spoke up as she stood up at her height of 52 inches. She wore a yukata that Kaya had bought for her birthday a year ago. It was a pretty lilac color with light blue wave patterns and had mint green obi. Her long brown hair laid freely down her shoulders and stop just before her chest. She also wore a matching lilac flower hair pin in her hair. She looked at them with her strong almond brown eyes.

Kaya couldn't help but smile towards both girls and stood up with the help of Kaishi. She opens her arms to invite them for a hug. They both smiled at each other before rushing up to Kaya and hugging her at the same time. All three giggled as Kaishi step back a bit with a smile on his lips. Kagome stood up and walked around towards them with her own smile on her lips. Two little twin boys step beside Kagome. One had silver hair like Inuyasha and Inuki along with gold eyes and puppy ears on his head. The other twin had black hair like Kagome and gold eyes. He had his pair of black puppy ears on his head. They both wore similar attire as Inuyasha, but the fabric was a light blue. They were barely turning 4 years this autumn.

Kagome walked up to the girls and Kaya gladly took Aiko from her arms. "She is going to be hungry soon. I already introduced her to her cousins. She is such a good baby."

"Thank you. I have a feeling she going to be calm like Sesshomaru and Kaishi. Yoshiro is just spoiled because of me." Kaya and Kagome giggled as the said pup rushed up to Kaya and hugged her leg tightly.

She looked down to Yoshiro who looked up to her with tears in his blue eyes. She kneels down to his level and gave him a smile, "Don't cry, Yoshiro. You're a big boy and big boys don't cry, especially if they are going to be future rulers to the western land." Her young son nodded his head as he rubbed his eyes dry. She hugged him with her free arm before standing back up. She looked at Kagome, "Where is Inuyasha?"

Kagome walked back to the fire pit along with all the pups that sat back down to finish eating. Kaya followed and sat down as well and thanked her for the bowl of food. The Miko released subtle sighed before looking up to Kaya.

"He is out looking around the forest with Sango and Shippo. After he found out what happen to you and your pups on your travel here; he didn't want to take the chance of Jiro making another appearance. There are so many children here for Jiro to try something, so Inuyasha doesn't want to take that chance." Kaya nodded and frown a bit. She was so glad for Inuyasha for looking out for them, but there is no telling what that hawk is up to or planning for all of them.

Breakfast went by fast and Inuyasha returned with Sango and Shippo in toe. Shippo still looked like a pup with his small size, but Kaya knew he was mature for his age. Especially, when he deals with Kagome and Inuyasha's pups on a daily. While the adults were inside and talking about the situation, the children were outside and conversing among themselves while the younger ones played with one another. Mitsu being the oldest of 9 years old, she acted as the wise one out of the whole group of children even though Shippo was way older than her. Kaishi stood in the circle that Mitsu, Inuki, Shippo, Sango's twin sons, Kohaku and Sora, and he spoke about the situation ahead. Inuki's twin brothers, Yoshiro, and Sango's daughter Mayko were playing not far from their sights.

"So this whole thing is about a hawk demon that been threatening your mother since she was our age and now trying to get revenge on her because she is with Uncle Sesshomaru, correct?" Inuki spoke up in question towards Kaishi who nodded his head.

"Mother said he's very dangerous and almost succeeded in killing her more than once if it wasn't for my father stepping in." Kaishi comment as his eyes narrowed.

"This hawk demon must be difficult if Lord Sesshomaru hasn't been able to destroy him by now, but I know he has not given up on locating him." Mitsu spoke up next as she rubbed the bottom of her chin in wonder.

Kaishi nodded as he looked at the young girl that had become a member of his family before he was born. When he learned the connection Mitsu had to his family, he became fond of the human girl that acts like his older sister, but his feeling for her was more than of a sibling. He would never admit it out loud that he had a huge crush on her, but she was human which he knew too well his father would not approve. His father had allow Mitsu to be part of his high stature family because of his mother, but he always wonder if his father saw this human girl as an adopted daughter. He must if he knew his father would send proper clothing and learning utensils for her over the years.

"Kaishi, your encounter with this hawk, was there any weakness you saw that might become valued for the elders to use?" Kohaku broke his line of thought as he looked at the young boy that looked just like his father the monk. He had short black hair with a small ponytail at the nap of his neck. Indigo eyes and a fair skin with a stern look on his face as he cross his arms over his black yukata with a violet obi on it. Sora nods his head as he also resembles his father and twin brother with the short black hair and ponytail at the nap of his neck along with violet eyes. The only way they could tell them apart was Sora had a scar over his right eyebrow that he gotten when he was 2 when a lizard demon tried to take off with him, but his mother had killed it quickly. Sora wore the same yukata as Kohaku color and all.

"I noticed his right arm may be a weakness as it was black in color while his skin color was tan. Also his left eye could be bad from the wound my mother had inflicted on him long ago. I know my mother left eye gives her some trouble sometimes since she has the same wound. Other than those two things, no I didn't notice any other weakness on him." The other nodded as they started thinking on the situation.

"I say we go find this hawk ourselves and beat the crap out of him. Let's make him regret messing with the Inu clan and family." Inuki said proudly with her fist in the air.

"That won't be wise, Inu-chan. He could easily take us all in a blink of an eye because we are so young. Come on, Lord Sesshomaru hasn't been able to destroy him yet. What makes you think kids like us can take him on." Mitsu eyed Inuki with a stern look.

"I agreed with Mitsu, you demons might have a slight chance, but we humans wouldn't last a second since we are so young. I presume that we let the adults have control of this situation. They know what they are up against since they fought this foe before. All we can do for one another are having each other's backs while we are out here playing." Kohaku said with wisdom that Miroku held.

Inuki growled in frustration as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. She knew Kohaku spoke truth. Mitsu nodded while Kaishi, Shippo, and Sora agreed as well. Yoshiro ran up and hug his brother with tears in his eyes. Kaishi looked down at him with a raised eyebrow. He kneels down to his brother level and gave him a stern look.

"What is wrong, Yoshiro?" He asked as he looked past him to see Taisho and Takashi laughing evilly behind him. He sighed as he could guess they had something to do with his little brother crying.

"Sho-kun and Shi-kun are being mean and picking on my eye color." He said with a sniffled. He called them by their nickname. Kaishi sighed deeply as he stood up. He was about to say something to them till Mitsu step in when she overheard.

"Sho-kun! Shi-kun! You get back here and apologies to Yo-kun or so help me god." Mitsu ran after them as they stop snickering and feared the look on Mitsu's face before taking off running. Inuki burst out in laughter before she followed after her best friend to help catch her little brothers. Inuki had always help Mitsu catch her brothers when they needed to be punish. Everybody burst out in laughter as well while Kaishi just watched his cousins and Mitsu with an imaginary sweat drop on the side of his head.

* * *

I'm trying my best to keep up with all the children in this story. So many!

Inuyasha and Kagome: have four (Inuki, Taisho and Takashi, and Shippo who is adopted)

Sango and Miroku: have three (Kohaku, Sora, and Mayko)

Kaya and Sesshomaru: have four (Kaishi, Yoshiro, Aiko, and Mitsu who is adopted)

11 children! That is a lot lmao!


	5. Treaty

Chapter 5!

Yeah I know it took me too long to do this small chapter. I had a lot on my plate last week along with preparing for Christmas. SUE ME!

Well... On the next chapter there will be drama... finally! Yes I know! I'm taking forever to cause some shit lol.

I hope you are ready... ~evil grin~

I do not own anything of Inuyasha's world. I just own my characters and story.

ENJOY!

* * *

Eiji step onto the western territory as he was about an hour from the estate. He took his time getting back because he searched the area where Lady Kaya camped at the night before. He caught Jiro's scent and followed it before he lost it when he took flight about 4 meters from where the campsite. He was irritated as he did not sense his presences that night anywhere near them. He had saw young lord Kaishi doing what he was taught by Lord Sesshomaru on patrolling the area before a nights rest. He gave his distance for that since he saw no harm in it, but sadly it did cause disturbance. He already knew he was going to be question thoroughly on his presence when Kaishi had come into contact with that pathetic hawk.

He came out of his cloaking technique and stood up looking at the midday sun. He released a tired sigh as he looked back in front of him. His black eyes narrowed as he jumps back a few meters. He glared at the being that appeared out of nowhere and out of his senses. Jiro gave him an evil smirk as he stood with his arms crossed in front of his chest. He did not sense him at all. How was that possible?

Eiji placed his hand on sword as he glared deadly at the hawk demon. "You are on enemy territory, bird! I will kill you where you stand for placing harm near my lords."

Laughter escaped Jiro's lips as he narrowed his yellow eyes back towards Eiji's black ones. "Don't make me laugh. I have plans for you already to buy me some more time before you notify that dog of anything about his _beloved_ family." Venom spilled from his tongue when he spoke the word beloved.

Two guys appeared out of the woods and stood on each side of Jiro. Eiji knew right away they were wolf demons. They had short black hair and grayish piercing eyes. They wore black pelt clothes and black and red armor. They were black wolf demons which occupy a piece of the western territory with Lord Sesshomaru consent which will most likely go out the door if they are insisting this hawk demon. He stood at a battle stands as he was waiting for one of them to make a move towards him. He needed to destroy all three of them. His black eyes landed on the hawk demon's yellow eyes. He saw laughter in his eyes which pissed him off greatly.

"You two hold him off till I send word that my plan is complete. Make sure to injury him pretty good." Jiro ordered the two wolf demons who smirk evilly towards Eiji. They nodded their heads as they prepare their attack on him.

"You think them two can hold me off. I am the second great general of Lord Sesshomaru Western army. I killed bigger demons than those two." Eiji growled at him as Jiro just smirked.

"I had a long seven years to gather enough info on how to kill all of you with your own weaknesses. Now I passed it along to others that want to dethrone the mutt. Who would have thought so many in his own territory wanted him killed?" Jiro laughed before he took to the sky and flew towards the direction of Inuyasha's village.

Eiji cursed as he unsheathed his sword and charged towards the wolf demons. He needed to destroy these demons and go after Jiro. He would call for the twins on his way back towards Inuyasha's village for them to report to Lord Sesshomaru. He was having a very bad feeling.

Lord Sesshomaru and Sosuke stood at the front of the main building looking towards the opening gates. They eyed the small group of demons headed towards them. It was the Northern Lord and his small band of generals and wards. The Northern Lord was a black bear demon. He had black wild spiked hair, skin dark as a tree's bark, and eyes the color of coal. He had a white v-like mark on his forehead. He wore a black kimono and sashinuki hakama pants with white moon pattern on them along with black boots. His obi was white and his travel armor was black with gold spikes and studs. Two swords rested on his right hip as he approached them. The Northern Lord stop before Sesshomaru and his stature was bigger and broader than that of Lord Sesshomaru which it didn't faze the western lord one bit.

Sosuke looked at the Northern Lord's first general that stood on his own Lord's right which right in front of him. The general was a snow monkey demon with his long red face and grayish white hair that stop at the nap of his neck. He wore a grayish Kimono and hakama with a black obi and similar armor as his lord along with black boots. His swords sat on the left side of his hip. His light orange eyes landed on Sosuke's emerald eyes. He gave Sosuke a sly smirk before glancing towards Lord Sesshomaru. Sosuke just rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Lord Sesshomaru, thank you for inviting us over for this treaty meeting." The Northern Lord voice boom with deepness while he nods his head down to Sesshomaru.

"Lord Daisuke, thank you for making the long trip. We have much to discuss on this treaty. This Sesshomaru noticed you brought your first general Naoki. We heard much of his abilities. I present my first general Sosuke." Sesshomaru spoke in his cold emotionless tone as he kept his eyes on the northern lord.

Sosuke bow in respect towards the northern lord then towards his first general. "Greetings and welcome to the western land. If your entourage and you would mind to follow us into the meeting room; we have the proper documents set and ready for the treaty along with a side buffet of food."

They all nodded as the words food and buffet made them all eager to go in. They followed Sosuke and Sesshomaru within the main building of the estate and Sosuke gave them a bit of a tour of the building before entering the grand meeting room. It was huge with a very large round oak table that sat with twelve chairs around it. On the side of the room was a long white cloth table with varieties of fresh cooked and uncooked food rested along with fresh fruits and vegetables. Everyone in the Northern lord's group grabbed food and went to sit down at the table where Sesshomaru sat waiting. Sosuke prepared himself a plate of raw meat and some vegetables along with Lord Sesshomaru a similar plate. He sat the plate before Sesshomaru before sitting on his right. Daisuke sat on Sesshomaru left and Naoki sat next to him with their plate in front of them.

"We thought we were also going to meet your beautiful mate and young heirs. I was very interested in meeting this rare demoness that you came to possess. I heard much of her beauty and abilities." The northern lord spoke up as he glanced towards Lord Sesshomaru who narrowed his eyes.

"I was too intrigued on meeting the Lady of the west." Naoki spoke up in his high pitched voice.

"Lady Kaya and the young heirs are out visiting family. They left two days prior of your arrival." Sosuke spoke up as he knew if Lord Sesshomaru spoke it would be a snap.

"What a shame. We do hope their travels are safe. Many dangers are out there for future lords of the west to be out alone." Daisuke spoke in a strong voice as he narrowed his eyes to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru let out a low growl, "What are you implying, Daisuke?"

The northern lord gave him a strong look before he took a bite of his raw meat. "We caught wind of a rogue hawk causing menacing stir within enemy demons. He has been meeting with demon tribes that are looking for war to dethrone us great lords. We also heard he has history with you, western lord, and your mate."

"My intel tells me that this hawk has an evil plan at foot at starting the dethroning with you, Lord Sesshomaru. With the Lady and your heirs out in the open, it will surely be a great opening for an attack from that hawk." Naoki spoke up from eating his fruit.

Lord Sesshomaru glared down to his food as he gripped his fist. He looked back towards the Northern lord and his general, "This Sesshomaru has measurements in place already for their safety. Plus as much as this Sesshomaru hates to admit that my hanyou brother is also in their company to keep them out of danger. The hanyou knows better to keep my family safe."

Daisuke nods his head, "Yes, the hanyou, I heard much of him. Well… I guess we don't have much to worry about. I just wanted to bring to your attention of the evil forming in the wind."

Lord Sesshomaru nods as he glanced at Sosuke who nodded. Sosuke knew he needed to get word from Eiji progress in his assignment of watching Lady Kaya and the heirs. After the meeting, he would send Tetsu to gather a message from Eiji. He truly hopes that Kaya and the little ones were safe and sound in the hanyou's village. He would hate to get word of harm befalling them. They continued on with the meeting and the treaty signing along with more small talk of upcoming trouble on their lands.

Kaishi sat next to his mother and Yoshiro as they watched Taisho and Takashi blow out the candles of their birthday cake that Kagome had made them. He never really understood celebrating the day of their births, but his mother made sure they had a small feast of the day of their birth, but father had told him once that demons don't do silly things like these that the humans did. Demons lived too long for a single silly celebration a year, but his father knew it made his mother happy for doing the human tradition with them. Kagome cut up the cake and hand out small slices to the children before handing out a bit bigger slices to the adults. Kaya smiled as she tried to calm down Yoshiro with eating his slice of cake too fast. Kaishi grimace as he took a bite of the super sweet cake. Mitsu and Inuki snickered as they saw the look on Kaishi face from eating his cake. He looked up to them with his gold eyes and blushed with embarrassment as he pushed his sliced a cake away. He crossed his arms and looked away annoyed with them laughing at him.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about, Kaishi. I should have told Kagome that you aren't into sweets. I do apologies." Kaya smiled to him as he blushed more from her smile.

"You don't need to apologize, mother. Aunt Kagome does not know of my taste. I just wish for those two idiots to stop laughing at me." He pointed towards Mitsu and Inuki who were still giggling between one another. Kaya glanced towards the two girls and shook her head with amusement as she kept her smile on her face.

"Well… think of this, son, if they eat too many sweets they will lose all their teeth and they get as big as a raccoon dog." She said loud enough for Mitsu and Inuki to stop eating and quickly push their plates away.

"Kaya, that is so mean to say." Kagome yelled while holding back her laughter. Everyone burst out in laughter while Mitsu and Inuki were blushing bright red with embarrassment. Inuki hmphed and ran outside. Inuyasha walked into the hut with a confused look on his face.

"What's wrong with Inuki?" Inuyasha asked as he sat down next to Kagome who handed him a plate of cake.

"Kaya is picking on Mitsu and Inuki because they were making fun of Kaishi. Inuki got embarrass." Kagome explained to her mate. Inuyasha hmphed as he took a big bite of his cake.

"She'll get over it. More or less she would come back in here with a comeback or challenge Kaishi in a fight." Inuyasha spoke with a mouth full. Kagome shook her head.

Mitsu and Kaishi walked outside to go look for Inuki. Yoshiro and the twins ran out behind them and started chasing each other. Kohaku and Sora along with their sister Mayko followed them outside, but went to go play with the neighboring children in the village. Kaishi noticed the other children in the village don't interact with them since they were demons. He remembers scaring off some human kids picking on Inuki when they were smaller because they were calling her bad names for being a hanyou. He had to also save Mitsu a couple times from the teasing since they called her a demon lover. If it wasn't for his uncle and his friends being human, he would want nothing to do with the race. His mother once told them that not all humans hate humans that interact with demons or hanyous as he can see with his uncle's companions and mate. His father has said different about humans and told him they were worthless creatures. He didn't care for them, but he knew he would give some benefit of doubt.

"So… you and mother Kaya leave tomorrow, Kaishi?" Mitsu snapped him out of his line of thoughts. He looked at Mitsu and nodded his head.

"With this threat, I see it is best for us to get back to father as fast as we can. Thanks to father training, I was able to learn how to air travel. We take to the skies tomorrow." He explained as he looked forward towards his brother and cousins.

"Do you think I can come with this time? I miss being near mother Kaya. I know she isn't my mother, but she is the closest to one that I know. I owe my dear life to her and Lord Sesshomaru." Mitsu smiled softly. Kaishi looked at her closely.

"Have you spoken to my mother yet on the matter? I would not deny you coming with us, but it isn't my decision to make. But, I will mention that right now is not a good time. I believe mother will say you are safer to stay with Uncle Inuyasha." Mitsu nodded as she smiles at him sweetly. A light blush graced his cheeks as he looked away from her smile.

"You are right. It is trouble times right now with the family. I do not wish to add more to your shoulders with protecting a mere mortal as myself along with your family. When things have calmed down, I will write Lord Sesshomaru and mother Kaya if I can stay for a while." He nodded his head as he smiled to her.

"Yes, that sounds much better. Probably, father would allow me to escort you myself." He said with a shy tone but stood up straighter. She giggles as she nodded her head.

"I would like that." They both stop at Inuki favorite tree and looked up when they saw the young hanyou ignoring them with her leg swing back and forth off the branch she lazed on.

"Come to apologize, oh beloved cousin?" Inuki spoke in a bored tone. Kaishi rolled his eyes as he hmphed with his arms crossed.

"I see no need when I was the victim in you and Mitsu's humor. Mother was just speaking up for me since I was raised not to disrespect females; even though you're less than a proper female." Inuki ears shoot up and she released a growl as she jump down in front of him.

"Would you like to repeat that, idiot?" Kaishi glared at her from the name calling. His face stone over like his father.

"This Kaishi will not repeat himself when he knows his cousin can hear just fine." He said coldly as him and Inuki glared at one another. Mitsu sighed as she stood between them.

"Now… will you two calm down? We both were having laugh and giggles. No harm happens in our interactions. What will our mothers say if they caught you two fighting… again?" Mitsu tried to make distance between them as she felt the tension between them. She saw too much of their fathers within them.

Kaishi hmph as he looked away and walked towards his brother Yoshiro was with the twins. He needed to get away from his cousin before he really harms her. Inuki growled as she jumps back into her tree and ignored everyone for the rest of the day. Mitsu sighed as she rubbed her forehead out of irritation. If it wasn't the twins giving her a hard time it was those two fighting over silly matter.


	6. Pain

Chapter 6 is now out before the new year! Mental yay!

Y'all probably won't see what will happen till next year, so prepare for the long 4 or 5 day wait lmao!

I want to wish all of you a Happy and Safe NEW YEARS from the great state of TEXAS! Y'all be good now you hear.

Hope y'all enjoy and don't get too mad at me for what I have done... hehehe...

ENJOY!

* * *

Eiji lay in the dirt with blood all over his body and face. He coughed up blood and growled to himself. Those fucking wolves tag team on him and called more back up when he was getting the upper hand in the fight. Soon he was surrounded by six of those black wolves. He felt so shame as he took on bigger enemies than those wolves without a scratch touching his skin, but these wolves were able to get him bleeding half to death. He was able to kill all six before unconscious took him. He opens his eyes to the morning sun and cursed to himself. He needed to get to Lord Sesshomaru to report, but another side of him wanted to get to Lady Kaya and the heirs to protect them.

"Tet...Tetsu!" He called out knowing those twin serpent demons would come. Tetsu appeared before him with his sister Tsuki right beside him. They both gasp and ran to his side and check his wounds. Eiji grabbed Tetsu by the collar of his ninja ware and growl at him.

"Report to Lord Sesshomaru that Lady Kaya and the heirs are in danger at this very moment. Jiro made contact and is planning to harm them. Tell him to come quick to Inuyasha's forest." He pushed the young viper demon towards the direction of the western estate. Tetsu eyed him with wide eyes before looking towards his twin.

"Hai!" Tetsu yelled as he nodded his head before disappearing into the shadows of the forest. Tsuki help Eiji to his feet and help him balanced.

"We need to get you back to the estate to be check by the healer." Tsuki spoke as she moved to turn him towards the direction of the estate, but Eiji stop her. He glared at her with his black eyes.

"No… you will take me towards Inuyasha's village quickly. I last saw Jiro heading that way. We must delay him as much as we can till Lord Sesshomaru shows up." He spoke in a pain voice, but he tried to stand on his own. Tsuki was about to protest, but he gave her another glared which made her sigh and nodded her head.

"I know I have no say in this because of my status, sir, but once we get there and they are under attack. You are to stand down and let me take your place. You are in no position to fight. Lady Kaya would not like you putting your life on the line for her and the heirs. She would not forgive you for dying on us." Tsuki boldly spoke to him with a shy looked on her face as she looked forward preparing to take off with him towards Inuyasha's village.

Eiji eyed the young serpent girl and chuckled lightly, "So be it." Tsuki nodded as she supported him completely before they disappeared into the forest.

Lord Sesshomaru stood at the front of his main building still talking with the Northern Lord. The Northern Lord was already leaving after their peace treaty signing yesterday. He was actually looking forward to his departure because he was going to take off to go meet up with his mate and pups in Inuyasha's village. He was just getting bad feelings all night and all morning about what Daisuke mention about Jiro involvements in his territory. Sosuke was off speaking with Naoki on plans on capturing Jiro or one of his new minions to get this new threat handle.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I will send word when we have more Intel on this hawk's movements. Thank you for explaining your history with this troublesome hawk. I will pray that he does not lay harm towards your mate or heirs. Hopefully… next time I come for a visit I get to meet this rare mate of yours." The Northern lord spoke with a genuine smile. Sesshomaru just gave him a slight nod as he kept his stone expression on his face.

"Naoki… we must part before the sun gets too high in the sky. I do not wish to hear the bickering of my mate on my late arrival." Daisuke called towards Naoki who nodded and both he and Sosuke approach them.

"My mate is with cub and her temper is one I fear greatly. You know much of that, don't you, Lord Sesshomaru. Pregnant mates are truly terrifying than that of our worst enemies combine." Daisuke let out a hearty laugh as he placed a hand on his stomach.

Lord Sesshomaru just smirks as he had the great honor of not experiencing Kaya not giving him a pregnant temper. She actually became more chipper than normal, but also very sensitive at times of her crying for no reason. He has never got a huge temper out of her since he would end their arguments before they got to a certain point. She would just give him sad pouts. He narrowed his eyes as he couldn't believe he was missing his mate presence.

"Well… Lord Sesshomaru, thank you for this meeting and we shall stay in contact. Give your mate my regards and congrats on the new arrival two months ago. I am looking forwards to meeting your whole family next time around. Good Day." Daisuke bow his head before turning and heading out the gates with Naoki and his small entourage behind him.

Sosuke and Lord Sesshomaru watched their departure for a while till Sosuke turned to him and smirk. "Let me guess… you're leaving to Inuyasha's village, my lord?"

Lord Sesshomaru glared at him as he turned to go back inside the main building to gather a bit of travel gear and his travel armor. Sosuke released a chuckled as he looked back towards the gate. Tetsu panted heavily as he appeared in front Sosuke kneel with his head down. Sosuke eyes narrowed as he looked at the exhausted young serpent demon. Sesshomaru paused as he heard Tetsu's arrival and glance towards them.

"My Lord, I got terrible news. Lord Eiji wanted me to report that Lady Kaya and the heirs are in danger. The hawk… Jiro… made contact and is planning to harm them." He paused to catch his breath, but tense as he heard his Lord's deadly growl. Before the young serpent could continue, Sesshomaru had him in the air by gripping his throat. His eyes glowing red with angered while growling deadly. Sosuke rushed to his side and tried to get Lord Sesshomaru to calm down.

"Lord Sesshomaru, he can't finish his report. He is not responsible for anything as well. He is just doing Eiji's bidding." Sesshomaru growled deadly towards Sosuke as he released Tetsu who fell to the ground coughing for air. He glared down to the snake demon as he was getting tired of waiting for him to finish his report.

"Forgive me, my lord. Lord Eiji said for you to report to Inuyasha's forest because that is where he last saw the hawk heading. I believe Lord Eiji was heading this way with the news because Tsuki and I were called to his aid near the western border where he was badly injured. He could have Tsuki right now taking him back to Lady Kaya's side." Tetsu bowed low as he finished his report.

Sesshomaru's eyes glowed red as he looked out his gates. "Sosuke… come. Tetsu, grab the healer and met us out there." He ordered with his deep dark voice as he took off in lightning speed out of his estate. Sosuke pursued after his lord without giving Tetsu a sideway glance. He knew they needed to reach Kaya and the heirs quickly before all hell breaks loose.

Sesshomaru mind was just going haywire as the images of Kaya's battered body from seven years ago kept playing in his mind. Now... his pups were in the same danger. The bad feeling made its ugly face appear in front of him. He should've made them wait till after this treaty was done to go visit Inuyasha's village. He let out an angry growl as he was blaming himself for the first time for letting this happen. He was also praying for the first time that nothing has befallen his family just yet. He knew that Jiro had a very big start, but he will use every ounce of his demonic power to reach his family to protect them of this danger. _'Kaya… pups… I am coming to protect you.'_

Kaishi stood next to A-Un holding his reins as he waited for his mother to finish her conversation with his aunt Kagome. It was early morning as the sun just engulfs the sky with pink and yellow. They are planning to take to the sky this time around and arrive home by late tonight. He was ready to be in safety of his father being. He knew he was not in the same level of his father's strength just yet, so with this threat befalling their family it would be best to be under his wing till this threat was handled. He looked at Yoshiro trying to stay sitting upright on A-Un's back where they sat, but his little eyes kept closing from tiredness. He watched with a smile on his lips before he looked at his cousin Inuki and Mitsu who handed him parting gifts. He blushed as he took the small color wrap boxes from them and looked at them with curiosity.

"Don't think too much into, Kaishi. We just saw this in the market and thought you would like to have them." Inuki blushed as she crossed her arms. Mitsu nodded as a blushed covered her face.

"Since y'all brought us gift even though it wasn't our birthdays, Inuki and I thought we should give you a gift as well." Mitsu spoke with shyness as she didn't look at him.

"That is sweet, girls. I make sure he opens them once we get home. I'll put them in the bags, Kaishi." Kaya spoke up as she reached out for the small boxes with a smile on her lips. Kaishi kept blushing as he handed the boxes to his mother without looking at them all. He turned to face the forest. He glanced back as he heard them giggling and walking away. A small smile just touches his lips as he turns back towards the forest.

"You sure you don't want Sango or even Inuyasha to follow you all to the border? It is no trouble at all." Kagome said as worry trace her voice. Kaya shook her head no as she cradle a sleeping Aiko in her arms.

"We are taking to the sky. Once we get to a certain distance, Lord Sesshomaru will meet up with us. He always does. I will write you once we make it to the estate. I promise." Kaya smiled to Kagome who approached her and hug her and Aiko.

"Okay, I just worry. Inuyasha most likely follow y'all a bit before letting y'all go the rest of the way." Kaya nodded as she knew that would be fine. She was so grateful that Inuyasha and Kagome cared so greatly for all of them. Inuki and Mitsu walked up to Kaya and hugged her as well before touching Aiko lightly.

Kaya and Kaishi waved their goodbyes to them before taking flight into the sky. Kaya held on to Yoshiro with her free hand as he already fell to sleep in her lap. Kaishi flew with his small demonic cloud under his feet with no problem. His father made sure he mastered flight before they left on this trip. He kept his sense up as he led A-Un in the sky. He didn't want the hawk to make another appearance in front of him and catch him off guard. He glanced towards his mother who looked around them with her sense on high alert as well. He will protect his mother and siblings all the way home and prove to his father that he had this under control without Eiji following them this time. He sighed as he looked forward and jerk them to a stop. A-Un growled as he glared towards the hawk that stood in front of them with his huge wings steady him before them. Kaya gasped as she gripped her pups already in her arms closely.

"Kaishi… come to me." She called to him as he was too closed to Jiro for her own comfort. She tense up more as other hawk demons and eagle demons surrounded them. Her nightmare started playing in her head. "Kaishi! Come!"

Kaishi stood his ground while he rests his hand on his sword Jaiseiga, the sword his father had forged for him. He has many years ahead of him to unlock it true power, but at the moment it still good to cut down his enemies. He glared deadly at the hawk who was smirking down to him. They were nowhere near home for his father to sense their presence and Uncle Inuyasha had just left for them to continue on their own. He growled as he knew the hawk had plan this well. He kept hearing his mother call for him, but he wasn't going to let the hawk push him around like he did last time.

"You should listen to your mother, mutt." Jiro smirked evilly as his eyes catch Kaya's staring in horror.

"This Kaishi does not fear you, bird. I shall protect my family from you." He growled out towards Jiro as he unsheathed his sword. Jiro just burst out in laughter before he glared down to Kaishi.

"Grab them!" He ordered the others who quickly moved on them. Kaya screamed which woke up Yoshiro and Aiko. They both started crying while Kaya tried to hold on to them while the other hawk and eagle demons try to pry them from her grip. Kaishi growled as he slashed at some of the demons to get them away from them and A-Un blew fireballs at the others.

"No… No! Don't lay your hands on my pups! Get away!" Kaya screamed and yelled at them. Tears ran down her face as she fought them the best she could. One hawk demon punched her in the stomach and pushed her off A-Un before grabbing Aiko from her. She grunted and scream no as she fell back off A-Un who was having a hard time fighting off the demons. Yoshiro screamed and yelled for her as an eagle demon held him.

"MOTHER!" Kaishi roared as he moved to get his mother, but he grunted as something hard hit the back of his head. He blacked out and fell from the sky as well.

Kaya watched in horror as Jiro knocked out Kaishi and let him fall from the sky. Her horror filled eyes watched as her other pups cried for her while Jiro's man held them. Her attention went back to her eldest falling helplessly. More tears ran from her cheeks as she quickly caught Kaishi during her fall and held him tight.

"I have you, my son. I will protect you, so you can protect your siblings." Kaya cried in her son's ear. Soon, they made impact on the forest ground in a loud thud. She groaned in pain as she took most of the impact. She laid on the ground feeling broken as she looked at her unconscious son a few meters from her.

Jiro landed next to her and smirk down to her. "Kaya… I've been dreaming of this day since I heard news of your first bastard being born. Don't worry about the other two runts. I will take good care of them in my new slave camp." He chuckled as he saw the horror look in her face.

He walked over to Kaishi's body and unsheathed his red blade. Kaya groaned as she tried to move towards Kaishi form while shaking her head no. She wasn't going to let her nightmare become reality. She will not witness her eldest death. Jiro kicked her away and she screamed in pain.

"I want you to watch me take someone very dear from you. Hiro was my only family and dear brother. I will avenge him, by taking your first born life. He will be so happy to torture your son in hell, but don't fear my dear… you will join your beloved son soon in death." Jiro laughed as he raised his sword and prepare to stab her son in his heart.

She shook her head no as she closed her eyes. _'Sesshomaru... I love you… protect our pups…'_ Jiro quickly struck down and blood splatter on Kaishi unconscious face.

* * *

Jaiseiga means 'the sword of heart'

If you didn't know...

Inuyasha sword Tessaiga means 'Iron Crushing Fang or the sword of destruction'

Sesshomaru sword Tenseiga means 'Heavenly Rebirth sword or the sword of life'

I wanted Kaishi to have a similar sword so i did my research and I birth the Jaiseiga which goes perfectly for Kaishi.

Any Asians are welcome to correct me. :3


	7. Sacrifice

CHAPTER 7!

A NEW YEAR AND A NEW CHAPTER! lol

This Chapter can be emotion and the next upcoming chapter will too so heads up.

I do not own any Inuyasha characters just my own and story.

Please Review and if you have any questions on what might happen next just ask.

ENJOY!

* * *

Sesshomaru growled out in pain as he held his chest. He fell to one knee which made Sosuke move quickly to his side and panic a bit. He drowns out Sosuke worry pleads as he glared forward. The last time he felt this pain was when Kaya was tortured. Another pain shot through his chest which was worse than the first one since it made his other knee drop and he screamed out in pain. He gritted his teeth from the pain then he felt peace overwhelm his being. The light autumn wind blew around the forest and them. His ears twitched as he heard Kaya's quiet whispered words. _'Sesshomaru… I love you… protect our pups…'_

"My Lord! Please answer me! Are you hurt?" Sosuke growled out in frustration towards Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru stood up quickly and took off in lightning speed with Sosuke right behind him still asking for answers. "Sosuke… my mate is… we need to hurry." His cold words were growled out as his eyes glowed bright red in the midday forest.

Kaishi felt warm liquid fall onto his face as he slowly open his eyes. His head was pounding as he tried to remember what happen. It slowly came back to him as he remembers them being attacked by the hawk demon name Jiro and his men taking his siblings from his mother's grip. He gasp to full consciousness and looked up with his worry gold eyes. Once he looked up, his eyes widen in horror. His body started shaking in fear as his gold eyes meet the blue of his mother's. Blood ran out her mouth as she balanced herself over him like a shield. Her body shook as she tried to keep herself up with her arms to keep shielding him from the sword that was pierced through her chest near her heart. She weakly look to him and gave him a weak smile.

"Kaishi… stay safe… protect… your siblings…" She let out a hard cough which more blood spilled from her mouth. He shook his head yes in a rush as he kept watching her with fear. "Your father… will need… you… tell… him… I-" Her words were cut off as the sword in her chest was pulled out and stab back into her body.

"MOTHER!" Kaishi screamed in horror as he quickly caught her body when the sword was removed from her body completely. Jiro laughter engulfs the area around them. He held his mother tightly as tears ran down his face. He watched his mother use her last bit of strength to cup his face with a bloody hand and gave him one last of her beautiful smiles. Soon her body went limp in his hold and her blue eyes fade to lifelessness.

"MOTHER!" He roared out his pain as tears flooded down his face. Kaishi hugged her tightly as he kneeled crying in her chest. His body shook in despair and sorrow. His mother gave her life to protect him. What will father think of him if he couldn't protect his mother from this death? Oh God, what will become of his father when he finds out his mother was gone? He was scared to know.

A loud angry roar broke out around the forest around him and his head snapped up quickly. He saw his father in huge rage as his demonic red and purple eyes glowed toward him and his mother. His father form quickly changes to his huge dog demon form and quickly started going after Jiro who was dodging his attacks. He looked at his father huge dog form in shock as it was the first time he seen it. He grips his mother's form as he was protecting her from his father. He wishes his mother had a chance to finish telling him on what to tell his father, but that stupid hawk… His body started to shake in anger as his gold eyes glowed.

"KILL HIM, FATHER!" He yelled out towards Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru ran through the forest and his nose finally picked up the smell of blood. He released a low growl as he recognizes the blood belong to Kaya. He could also smell Kaishi and Jiro's scent in the same area of Kaya's blood. He felt his demonic energy surging around him as he moved faster to get to them before it was too late. He soon felt his heart sink when he heard Kaishi's roars of calling out to Kaya. He let out a low growl as he knew something bad happen if his eldest was crying out like a newborn pup. He slid to a stop in the area where Kaishi, Kaya, and Jiro were and his heart stop. He saw his pup gripping onto his dead mate for dear life while crying. His blood started to boil as he allowed his demonic dog form to take over him. His mate… was taken from him… once and for all and he knew he couldn't bring her back never again with Tenseiga. His demonic red and purple eyes bore into Kaya's lifeless blue eyes for the second time in his life. Friction builds up around him as his demonic aura circle him like lightning. Sosuke stood back and cursed when he saw Kaya dead in Kaishi's arms. The tiger demon knew destruction was about to blow up. He moved to get near Kaishi to protect him from Lord Sesshomaru transformation.

Sesshomaru released a mighty roar of anger which caught the attention of an amused Jiro and shock Kaishi. He let his dog demon form to spur out and began to attack Jiro. Jiro just laughed while he dodges every one of his attacks towards him. Sesshomaru roared towards Jiro as he heard his eldest pleading to him to kill the hawk. Oh… Jiro was going to die alright. He was going to make sure there was nothing left of the filthy hawk after he was done with him. His poison saliva drips from his mouth and he used his demonic telekinesis to uproot trees and throw towards the hawk demon.

Kaishi covered his mouth and nose when the poison from his father saliva covered the area around them and thicken in a fog. Sosuke appeared before him and Kaya's dead form. Sosuke grabbed his forearm and attempt to only move him from the battle, but he fought him off him.

"I am not leaving mother!" He yelled at the tiger demon as he grip onto her lifeless form. Sosuke growled down to him.

"Once I have you at a safe distance, my lord, I will return for her form, but your safety comes first right now. Don't let her great sacrifice go in vain, Kaishi." Sosuke spoke boldly before gripping his forearm again and dragging him to his feet.

Tears threaten to spill from his eyes again as he just looked at his lifeless mother lay on the ground. He allowed Sosuke to rush him couple yards from the battle. Sosuke told him to stay put while he goes get his mother's body which he just nodded his head numbly. He gulps as he couldn't believe his mother was gone and he kind of blames himself for her death. If he was stronger or near his father power level, he would have protected her from death and save his siblings. He gasps and looked around in the sky for the other demons that company Jiro. He needed to get his siblings back and protect them since it was his mother's last wish for him to do. He didn't see those demons anywhere, so when he saw Sosuke return with his mother in his arms; he ran over and began telling him what happen before his mother's death.

Sosuke released a growl as he rested Kaya's form against the base of a tree. "Stay with her while I go search the area for your siblings." He stood up and began to take off, but pause in step. Kaishi watched him with curiosity.

"Young lord, I have a favor for you…" Sosuke looked towards Kaishi. "...if you notice your father becoming too destructive, please stop him. I fear he is not in the right mind at this very moment because of Lady Kaya's death. We need him focus to find your siblings if I fail to find them. Promise me you will step in and get him focus. He needs you the most right now." Sosuke gave him a strong look which Kaishi just nodded his head as he understood.

Sosuke nodded his head before disappearing into the forest. Kaishi watched the tiger demon disappear then looked down at his mother. He kneels and closed her lifeless eyes with shaky hands. "I promise I will get father to come say his last words to you, mother. I wish you were able to finish what you wanted me to tell father." Fresh tears ran down his cheeks as his body shook with sadness.

Sesshomaru great demon form growled deadly towards Jiro who kept laughing in his face. He kept snapping at the hawk with his giant jaws that still dip with poison saliva. The pain and rage of seeing his mate lifeless form in his eldest arms just kept repeating in his mind. His pup did not deserve to see his beloved mother, which fought so hard to bring him into this world, to die before him. He knew Kaya would do anything to keep Kaishi alive since he was their beginning of a happy life together. His mate was now so far from his grasp as he could never bring her back to life. He cursed his father for only making Tenseiga able to bring back a person once. Rage build up more in him as he slowly was losing grip of sanity.

"Aw… Lord Sesshomaru… did I hit a nerve with killing your beloved mate? I told you that I'll be the one to take her life. Now... she able to meet her mother in the afterlife along with the rest of her dead packs. Don't worry about your young son and daughter. They will be great new additions in my new slave camp. Maybe your daughter will be as pretty as her mother when she comes into age." Sesshomaru roared in rage as he used his top speed and swung down at Jiro which actually caught him in the air. Jiro went crashing into the ground in a grunt before laughing out again.

"I will not allow you to kill me just yet, dog demon. I have more plans for us." Jiro stood up with blood covering his body. His body shook as laughter still engulfed his form. "Till next time…" Jiro bow and disappeared in the shadows of the forest.

Sesshomaru growled in anger as kept destroying the forest around him in search of Jiro. He wasn't going to let the bastard get away with killing his mate and kidnapping his youngest pups. His sanity snapped when he heard Jiro speak about his daughter in the slave camp. His rage kept making him destroy the forest and uprooting trees with his telekinesis. He needed to destroy Jiro. Yellow wave came his way and tore in his left side. He roars in pain before glaring towards the direction that the wave came from. Inuyasha stood a distance away with his huge fang sword in his grip. Inuki stood behind him with shock in her gold eyes. She never saw her uncle's true form. He roar again as he charged towards Inuyasha with blood spilling to the ground from his side wound.

"Inuki, locate Kaishi and Kaya and stay with them till I get Sesshomaru under control." Inuyasha ordered his daughter which she just nodded and took off into the forest to find her aunt and cousin.

Kaishi looked up when he heard his father hurt roar and notice him bleeding from his left side. His nose twitched as he stood up. Inuyasha and Inuki were here and most likely looking for them. He saw another yellow wave going towards his father form and knew it was his uncle Inuyasha fighting his father. He started to panic as he needed to go stop both his father and uncle from fighting before they killed each other.

"Kaishi! Where are you?" Inuki voice broke his concentration from the fight and made him look behind him. Inuki ran into him and hugged him tightly. "Are you okay, cousin? You have blood on you and the scent of blood is strong. Where is aunt Kaya?" She looked at him with panic and worry eyes. He frowns and pointed to his mother. Inuki gold eyes followed his finger and gasp as she let out a scream of sadness. She rushed to Kaya's form and tears began running down her cheeks.

"Aunt Kaya! No… please no… You were just fine a few hours ago… Why?" She cried in pain as she kneels before her and hugged her. Kaishi looked down with his silver bangs shadowing his sad eyes. A branch snapped behind them which both Kaishi and Inuki's ears twitched. He growled as he unsheathed his swords quickly while turning to face who approach them. He lowered his sword when he saw Eiji being held by Tsuki walked out of the forest.

"Young Lord Kaishi, thank God you are well. Where are your siblings and Lady Kaya?" Tsuki spoke up as she stops before Kaishi. Eiji released a growl as his eyes went over Kaishi head and stop on Kaya's lifeless form at Inuki's feet. Tsuki looked up to him then followed his eyes before gasping in shock.

Eiji pushed himself off Tsuki and began his slow painful walk to Kaya's form. Inuki step to the side and hugged herself as she cried quietly. Kaishi stood in silence while Tsuki watched with tears in her eyes. Eiji growled at himself as he failed to protect his lord's mate from death. He kneels and lightly touches Kaya's cold face. Sadness and anger burn in his black eyes as he looked at the two stab wounds in her chest that kept pouring blood, but not as heavily. He wanted to kill something… like a certain hawk for taking his dear adopted sister from him. Kaya had worm her way into his heart like a little sister. He remember every time he came back from a mission that Lord Sesshomaru had sent him on, she had a new story to tell him or ask him a question of his travels. Her blue eyes always shine up to him along with her beautiful smile radiating up to him like a little sister that hasn't seen her brother in years. He bows his head low towards her form and stops the tears threatening to fall.

"Forgive me, Lady Kaya. I had promise my life to protecting you and the pups, but I failed you dearly. I couldn't protect you… sister." His voice tremble from the last word as his body shook. He felt a hand on his shoulder and glance up to Sosuke who looked at him with sad green eyes.

"Tsuki… I need you to scout for leads on Yoshiro and Aiko's whereabouts. We need to retreat the young lords for Lady Kaya to rest in peace. Lord Kaishi… you and your cousin go stop your fathers. We need them sane and here to figure out what to do next. We will be here with Lady Kaya's body." Sosuke ordered without looking back towards them.

Tsuki quickly left to follow her orders while Kaishi stood still as he looked at his father's generals that he came to see as uncles. He knew they cared for his mother in a brotherly matter. He knew they were both hurting and angry at letting his mother fall victim to Jiro. Inuki walked up to him and grab his hand. He looked into his cousin's sad gold eyes and frown. He knew his cousin cared dearly for his mother as well and he could only image how Mitsu was going to react to the news that her adopted mother was no longer. He does not want to picture her crying and begging for her to return. He took a deep breath as he stops himself from crying once more. He needed to go and control his father, so he can come to his mother aid. Maybe he could save her with Tenseiga if he got his father back to his sane level. He nodded to her and they both took off into the forest towards both of their father's battle.


	8. Tears

Chapter 8!

Raise of hands on who like the last chapter? anyone? Okay...

Big question now is if I will bring Kaya back? Maybe or maybe not... just got to keep reading to find out.

This chapter shows a lot of emotion from our Great daiyoukai Sesshomaru.

I do not own any of the Inuyasha cast. I just own my characters and story line.

Please Review and tell me how you are liking the sequel so far.

ENJOY!

* * *

Inuyasha dodged Sesshomaru huge claws with jumping from tree to tree. He remember facing off with Sesshomaru huge dog form many years ago when Kagome had first enter this time. He really hate the bastard than for using his dead mother against him, but Kagome had taught him to leave things in his past and just focus on now. He still didn't like his brother, but he no longer hated him. Thanks to Kaya him and Sesshomaru relationship was being tolerated for their pup's sake. He glared at Sesshomaru as he dodged another attack from him.

"What the fuck, Sesshomaru! Snap out of it." He yelled towards him as he used another blast from Tessaiga to back him off his being.

Sesshomaru angry red eyes glared down to him as he growled out. Inuyasha ears and nose twitched as he knew Inuki and Kaishi approached them. He growled as he scans the area for them. Kaishi and Inuki burst into the air and landed next to him with determination in their gold eyes. He narrowed his eyes at the pups and noticed them both ignoring him and looking up to Sesshomaru huge dog demon form.

"What are you two up to? Inuki… Didn't I tell you to stay with Kaishi and Kaya till I get your bastard of an uncle to calm down?" Inuyasha growled out annoyed as they still didn't look his way.

"Mother is dead, uncle Inuyasha." Kaishi sad voice spoke up as he looked up to his father with narrowed gold eyes. Inuyasha froze as he looked at Kaishi with shock all over his face.

"What…?" Inuyasha could only release one word. "It is true, father. Aunt Kaya was killed by that hawk demon. Mother and Mitsu will not like this news. Also, Yoshiro and Aiko are missing." Inuki spoke up to reassure Kaishi truth along with explaining his sibling's whereabouts.

Inuyasha gritted his teeth and grip his sword tighter as he couldn't believe this has happen. He started to blame himself as he should of keep following them to the border to the western lands, but Kaya kept insisting that they would be fine. He held back his angry tears as he glared up to his brother. The bastard was supposed to meet up with them before that stupid hawk made another appearance around them. Kaishi and Inuki looked at him and sighed.

"Uncle Inuyasha, I have my father. He will only calm down if I speak to him. He is very distress with seeing mother dead in my arms." Kaishi stood up straight and started walking near Sesshomaru huge form.

"Be careful, pup. I will step in if his stupid ass tries to harm you because he not all there in his mind." Inuyasha sheathed his sword and crossed his arms. Inuki stood next to her father and nodded her head as she would step in as well to protect her cousin from his father. Kaishi just nodded as he continued to approach his enraged father.

Kaishi jump up into the air and used his demonic aura to be in flight mode. He stood in the air before his father angry face. His gold eyes meet with his father's glaring red eyes. "Father... "He paused as he didn't know what to say to get his father sane. He bows his head as his silver bangs cover his eyes.

"Forgive me, father. I have failed at protecting mother and my siblings. I am not worthy at being the heir to the western land if I can't protect my own family. I blame myself deeply for mother's death…." Tears ran down his cheeks and grip his fist. His body shook in sadness and anger while gritting his teeth. He was so disappointed in himself plus for letting his father down with his abilities.

Sesshomaru red eyes watched Kaishi then he released a growl which he notice his son tense up from the noise. Did his son think he will punish him for something he had no control over? He knew his son was still young to protect properly. He had many years to learn proper ways to protect his self along with others, but he knew his son had the willpower to try anyways. Sesshomaru took a deep mental inhale as he quickly turns back to his normal form. He stood in front of his son in midair and looked down at his shaken form with a frown on his lips. Just like with his mother, he hated seeing him upset. If he was going to be his successor, he would notify defeat and learn from it so it won't happen again.

Sesshomaru place his hand on his son's shoulder which he jumps a bit before looking up to him with glossy eyes from crying. His gold eyes met his as they stared at each other. He wanted to laugh as he saw his father looking back at him more than himself as he stared at Kaishi. "You are my first born and heir to my lands. I have failed you on training you on how to handle this kind of situation. Death happens every day. Sometimes we can control it and other times we can't. Your mother's death… is not your burden. It is mine since I had first failed to kill that filthy bird many years ago."

Kaishi sniffed as he wipes his face of upcoming tears. He tried so hard not to cry in front of his father, but tears pour from his eyes. He rushes his father and hugged him tightly. It's been awhile since he last embraced his father, but right now he needed him more than anything. His mother was gone and his siblings were kidnap. Sesshomaru looked down at his eldest and place his hand on top of his head to comfort him for his lost. He closed his eyes as he listens to his son cry for his mother. He grips his free hand into a fist as he wonders how he was going to face Kaya's lifeless form. His beloved mate was taken from him and his pups.

"Come… we need to see to your mother." Sesshomaru spoke quietly as for the first time in his life he had a hard time speaking. Kaishi nodded and step back from his father. Sesshomaru glanced towards Inuyasha and Inuki who watched them. He hated that his brother saw his moment of weakness with his pup, but somehow knew Inuyasha wasn't going to rub in his face.

Sesshomaru and Kaishi floated back to the ground and started walking back to the clearing where Sosuke and Eiji waited with Kaya's body. Inuyasha and Inuki looked at each other before following them. They all enter the clearing and saw an injured A-Un found his way back to them. The dragon had fresh slashes all over his body. Sesshomaru knew he fought the best that he could to save his pups from those birds. Kaishi rushed to the two headed dragon and check his wounds and asked if the dragon was okay. Both heads nodded and looked towards Sesshomaru and bow their heads in shame. Sesshomaru would get with them later about the location of his young pups. Kaishi stay next to the dragon as he couldn't face his mother body again just yet. Inuki approach him and stayed by his side for support. He mentally thanked her for it.

Inuyasha walked up with Sesshomaru to the tree that her body laid up against. He released a low growl when he saw Kaya's form. He turns away with a frown on his face. Eiji and Sosuke stood back with sadness on their faces as they watched their lord approach his mate. Both the tiger and chameleon demon saw their lord as a brother as they were all raised and trained together when they were younger. They knew this was hard for him, but knew there was nothing they could do to help him. Honestly, they fail him for keeping her protected along with his pups. Out of all that has happen with their lord's family, they were only able to save one. They felt so ashamed.

Sesshomaru kneel and slowly pick up her cold body bridal style while standing back up and looking down at her beautiful face. Even in death she was beautiful to him. He saw the two stab wounds in her chest and grips her form tightly. His bangs fell over his eyes in a shadow as it hid his sadness. It wasn't even two days ago that her warmness wrap around his body while they slept, but now she was cold to the touch. He needed to get her back in his life again and raise his pups. He needed her. She brought warmth back to his life and shows him he could be happy again. Why did everyone in his life that has warm his cold heart was taken from him? First, his adopted daughter Rin and now… his beloved mate. Who cursed him? He wants to know who cursed him so he can personally kill them twice over. Everyone bow their heads in sadness and silence as they smell something rare coming from Lord Sesshomaru. Silent tears ran down Sesshomaru cheeks as the shadow of his bangs still hid his eyes. Kaishi and Inuki couldn't hold back their tears anymore as they cried in silence. Inuyasha had his eyes closed as he thought on how he was going to break the news to Kagome and Mitsu. Those two were going to take it the hardest especially since they couldn't say their goodbyes. Eiji and Sosuke just stay in silence as they knew there was nothing to be done to bring Kaya back from death.

Kaishi stop crying as he wipe his face of the tears and glanced towards Tenseiga. He rush up to his father and looked up to his face. He was taken back a bit as he has never seen his father cry before or even heard about him able to shed tears. "Father… can Tenseiga bring mother back?" He prayed that it will bring his mother back from the underworld. Sesshomaru release a low growl and narrowed his eyes down to his father worthless sword.

"No… it cannot since I have revived her once already. This worthless sword can only bring back a person's life once." He spoke in a cold tone as he looked back to Kaya's emotionless face. Kaishi heart fell as he really hopes his grandfather sword could bring his mother back to them.

Kaishi paused in thought and remember something his mother told him a few nights ago about his grandfather. _'When you find yourself in a very low place and I am not present to help you in your time of need… call out to your grandfather and I guarantee he will answer you….'_ He walked back over to A-Un and stood next to him. He closed his eyes and concentrated. _"Grandfather Inu no Taisho? Please… I need to speak to you."_ The wind picked up around them then circled around Kaishi form.

"Lord Sesshomaru… I have already sent Tsuki to look for the whereabouts on young Yoshiro and Aiko. Is there anything more for I to do?" Sosuke spoke up in the silence of the clearing.

"Sosuke and Eiji we will return to the estate to prepare for a funeral. Sosuke, notify our allies and my mother of the funeral. Inuyasha… notify your mate and friends along with young Mitsu. Afterwards… I want every one of my allies and soldiers to look for Yoshiro and Aiko's whereabouts. I will not lose any more of my family to those filthy birds." Sesshomaru growled out the last part with so much anger before he turns to disappear into the forest with Kaya cradle in his arms.

Inuyasha looked at Inuki and nod his head for them to go home. Inuki rest her hand on Kaishi shoulder before following after her father back towards their village to break the news to her mother and Mitsu. Sosuke and Eiji frown at each other and followed after their lord, but paused when they noticed Kaishi not following them. They looked at their young lord and noticed his eyes were closed with his fist grip tightly.

" _Grandfather! Please… reassure me that there is a way to get mother back. She had so much faith in you that you will help me in my time of great need."_ Kaishi kept calling out to Inu no Taisho as he overheard his father plans to bury his mother and search for his siblings. The wind picks up around him and moved the trees strongly. A single tear ran down his left cheek as he gave up on reaching out to his dead grandfather. Before he open his eyes, his ear twitch as the wind blew pass and he heard a strong voice say _, 'Meido Stone.'_

Kaishi eyes snapped open and ran past Sosuke and Eiji to catch up to his father. The two generals just watched the young lord with curiosity before they moved to see what his big rush about. "Father… would the Meido Stone work on mother?"

Sesshomaru stop in his tracks and looked down to his heir with a raised eyebrow. How did he know about the stone? He glanced up to the sky and wonder if that stone can be used again. He looked down to Kaya's face for a second then back down to his son. Sosuke and Eiji overheard and wonder what this Meido stone that they spoke of, but they figured it was a stone that could bring their western lady back from hell.

"Sosuke and Eiji take Kaishi back to the estate while this Sesshomaru go visit my mother." Kaishi frown as he shook his head no up to his father.

"I want to go with you father, please." Sesshomaru eyed his son and saw the determination in his golden eyes. He nods before he glances towards his generals who waited for their orders.

"Eiji return to the estate to be treated on your wounds then joins up with Sosuke on the search to locate my pups. Also notify all my allies that this Sesshomaru need them to help on the search. If the Meido Stone works on reviving Kaya, this Sesshomaru will notify Inuyasha and his companions. Sosuke… this Sesshomaru wants Mitsu under the protection of my estate. That filthy bird knows that child is also dear to my mate." He spoke with his great prideful voice. Sosuke and Eiji nodded as they were happy that their lord was feeling hopeful on getting lady Kaya back.

"Come, Kaishi. We go to the sky." Kaishi nodded as he followed his father lead at taking to the sky and headed to his grandmother's castle in the clouds. Sosuke and Eiji took off to follow their orders and pray for the best for Lady Kaya's return.

* * *

Will there be hope to save our favorite lady of the west or is she forever lost?

Are they going to be able to locate Yoshiro and Aiko before something happens to them?

Tune in on the next episode of Japanese Star...(lol I always wanted to do this, so down judge me!)


	9. Hope

Chapter 9!

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up! Work and life did life alert on my behind. I almost had it out Friday, but work couldn't leave me alone and I was off yesterday. (hint: I use company internet since I don't have internet at home)

Well... I like the reviews I'm getting and like to thank so many. Please continue to enjoy this story and giving me your thoughts.

I know all of y'all like Kaya and want her back, but remember I need to make this story juicy and keep y'all on your toes.

Also I've gotten I new story idea over the past weekend and I might start putting in progress. Who likes Naruto? I know I do! But I give y'all details on it later if I want to bring it to life. I also had a thought for another SesshomaruXOC story, but its still a thought.

Well... I do not own Inuyasha cast. Just my own and story plot.

REVIEW! and ENJOY!

* * *

Jiro enter a huge camp with several eagle and hawk demons along with black wolf demons swarm. Other unique demons were caged or chained down. The two eagle demons that held Aiko and Yoshiro landed behind him. Yoshiro growled and bit down on the eagle's arm which cursed. Jiro glanced behind him at the young dog demon and approach them. The eagle was about to hit his fist into Yoshiro head, but was stop by Jiro who grab his wrist. The eagle looked at Jiro with narrowed eyes. Yoshiro kept growling while glaring up at both of them. Aiko was just crying in the arms of the eagle demon that held her. Jiro pry Yoshiro's mouth off the eagle's arm who hissed in pain. Yoshiro kicked and struggled in Jiro's hold to try to get free. Jiro gave Yoshiro a hard look with his yellow eyes.

"If you will not be a good mutt, I will harm your sister. Do you want me to hurt your little sister?" He threatens the young pup who stops struggling and glared at him with his blue eyes. His blue eyes moved quickly to Aiko's form in the eagle's arms then back to Jiro's eyes.

He shook his head no towards the hawk demon. Jiro smirked, "That's what I thought. Now you are going to be a good runt and listen to what I say or I will hurt your little sister really bad."

Yoshiro release a whimper as he kept his blue eyes on his sister form. He remembers making a promise to his mother on keeping Aiko safe. Tears welled up in his eyes as he pictured his mother and brother falling into the forest. He wanted his mama and brother but most of all he wanted his father. Jiro walked to his big tent and walked in with the eagle demon that held Aiko. A small cage sat near his pile of pelts that he called a bed and toss Yoshiro in it. He locked it and glared into Yoshiro's blue eyes. He could see Kaya in those blue eyes and it made him want to hurt the young pup, but that will be a later time for him. He ordered the eagle to set Aiko on his bed and go get a nursing female. The eagle put the crying pup down and goes do what he was ordered. Yoshiro moved as close to his sister that he could and tried to reach out to her, but she was too far with his small arms. He whimper again as he wanted his sister safe in his hold, so mother and father can be proud of him for protecting her. Jiro just chuckled as he waited on his companion to return with that female. He lay in his bed and looked down at the pup that looked just like his Kaya. Aiko stop crying and looked at Jiro with a pouty face as if she was going to cry again.

"Aw… don't cry little one. Uncle Jiro will make sure you grow up well unlike your mother who was a complete failure. You and your brother will be great test subjects and maybe one day when you come of age… my mate." He smirks down at Aiko while running a single talon along her cheeks without cutting her.

Yoshiro growled at him as he gripped the bars of the small cage and shook it. "Don't touch, Aiko!" Yoshiro snapped at Jiro who just grin towards the young pup. "You do know I can kill her easy with this one talon. My talons have a unique poison that can kill in a matter of seconds for young pups, but for adults it's under a few hours." Jiro laugh haughty when he saw Yoshiro shake his head no with a scared look on his little face.

"I thought so." He laughed more before he looked up at the eagle demon that brought in a young black tiger demoness. He grins as she was one of his newest catches. She had just giving birth to a cub before he personally killed it to punish her. She has long braided black hair with light grey highlights intertwined, bright silver eyes that shone like the full moon, bright white eyeliner and under liner. She had gray jagged markings on her cheeks and chin plus she had a small back swirl mark on her forehead. She wore an old torn grey yukata and obi that was a bit short for her 180cm height. The hem of the yukata just stops 5 inches above her knees. Yoshiro tilted his head towards the demoness as her scent remind him of his uncle Sosuke scent, but it had a unique scent with it.

"Ah… Yue, I need you to stay and nurse this pup. She no longer has a mother to keep her healthy." Jiro release a chuckle as he saw the young tigress narrow her silver eyes at him before looking down at Aiko. Her eyes soften at Aiko who kept pouting before moving her eyes to Yoshiro who looked at her with curiosity. She nodded as she didn't know these pups, but her mother instinct wanted to protect them from this psychotic hawk.

He stood up and walked over to her and leans down to her ear, "And if you try anything with them… I'll make sure you never see the light a day again." He chuckle as he saw her body tense up. He walked out the tent with the other eagle demon and left her alone with the Inu pups.

Aiko began to cry again which made Yoshiro to reach out to her, "its okay, Aiko, your big brother is here. I promised mother that I will protect you." Yue smiled softly at the interaction and slowly moved to kneel between the two siblings.

"Aiko? Your sister has a beautiful name. What is your name, little pup?" Yoshiro looked at the tigress demon with his blue eyes before looking away shyly.

"Yoshiro of the west. That's how father told me to address myself to strangers. Mother gave sister that beautiful name…" tears welled up in his eyes as he mentions his mother. "... now she gone along with brother." His tears finally fell as he covered his face with his hands.

Yue frowned as she snaked her hand into the little cage that held him and place it on his head. He sniffed as he looked up to her. "Don't cry, Yoshiro of the west. You don't want to make Aiko more upset from hearing your distress. Also if I heard correctly of the western lord of these land abilities, you and your sister will be saved in no time. Come… tell me happy stories of your family." She moved to sit in the pelts and picked up Aiko's crying self. She soon stops as she looked up to Yue with her crystal blue eyes. Yue smiled down to the pup and wipe her tears away softly. Yoshiro reached out and was able to touch her cheek with the tip of his fingers. Aiko cooed as she felt her brother's touch which made him giggled before looking up to a happy tigress.

Sesshomaru and Kaishi ascended more into the sky to get to his mother's castle. He took a sideway glance towards Kaishi who looked forward with determine gold eyes. He still wonders how his son knew about the Meido Stone, but that will be a later conversation between them. Right now the most important question is if that stone could be used again. He remembers when he personally went into hell to retreat Rin's soul; the king of hell did not like him for taking Rin back. His golden eyes narrowed as he couldn't believe he had to do it again for his mate. He glanced down to Kaya's pale face and released a low growl. Kaishi glanced towards his father direction when he heard his growl and frown. He was really hoping this stone works on his mother; if not he wonder what will his father would do or become. He remember his mother and Sosuke telling him stories of his father's old behavior before him and his siblings came into the picture.

They descended and landing at the entrance of the Castle in the clouds and walked up quickly up the stairs that lead to the entrance of the main building. Kaishi remember being here once when he was younger, around the age of 2, with his mother and father. As of then and now he is still amazed at how big and beautiful this castle was to him. He had always wondered why his beloved grandmother lived here by herself, but he guess he would ask her another time when time wasn't the major issue right now. Sesshomaru's mother stood with her honor and grace at the top of the stairs and narrowed her gold eyes at her son as him and Kaishi stop in front of her. Her eyes landed on Kaya's form before she glared up to her son.

"What has happen to my daughter-in-law, beloved son? Why does she lay dead in your arms?" She growl out the last question. Sesshomaru growled low as he glared down to his mother.

"She gave her life to protect my heir. Do you still have the Meido Stone, mother?" His cold tone stung Kaishi as he had never heard his father speak so coldly before. Sesshomaru's mother glance towards Kaishi and took a deep breath.

"Follow me." She turned and walked them within the main building. Kaishi followed after his father and honored grandmother in silence. Kaishi looked around once they were within the building in awe as he never actually been within the castle. Usually when they came to visit they just stay out in the courtyard.

The main building was lavish with fine pearl color walls, had polished Oakwood trims and moldings, and each wooden door had a particular design carved into it. The walls held ancient tapster and paintings of many generations of the Inu clan history. One particular huge oil painting caught Kaishi's attention as it was of two huge white Inu demons in their dog forms. He saw so much power in the male Inu and grace in the female. He notices the male huge stature overpower the female's stature as they stood next to each other. Kaishi had paused to stare at the painting amazed as he wonders if these two Inu demons were his grandfather and grandmother. Sesshomaru paused as he noticed Kaishi not following them and glanced his way. He saw the painting that caught his heir's attention and hmphed. Kaishi heard his father and glance towards his way.

"That is honor mother and Inu no Taisho." Sesshomaru answered his unspoken question. Kaishi eyes widen before looking back to the painting with more amazement. This is the first time seeing anything of his grandfather.

"This way." Sesshomaru's mother spoke up from having a little pink imp holding a door with a carving of a Goshinboku along with sakura blossoms falling around it. Sesshomaru continue his way towards his mother. Kaishi eyed the painting for another minute before rushing to catch up to them.

Once through the door, they saw it lead into a huge room that looked like a shrine. The walls and trim matched the rest of the building, but a huge long grey marble altar that could hold a body sat in the middle of the room. A grand red shrine rested behind the altar with a stand holding a necklace made with white circle jewels and a gold circle medallion with a golf ball size violet jewel in the center. Tables of candles circled around the room to give it a mystical sacred feel in the room.

"Lay her on the altar. I got to see if the Meido stone will allow another to return in our world. Last time… you struck the hell lord to save the young human child. He was not too pleased with you." Sesshomaru's mother spoke while walking up to the Meido stone.

Sesshomaru slowly and gently laid Kaya's form on the altar and watched his mother with a cold stare. Kaishi stood next to his father and frown down to his mother's dead face. This stone had to work. Grandfather wouldn't give him false hope in a stone that wouldn't work, would he? Sesshomaru's mother picked up the necklace slowly and walked towards Kaya's dead body and laid the necklace on the middle of her chest. All three of them eyed the stone as it lay on Kaya's body. Sesshomaru and his mother remember it woken up quickly to revive Rin, but they notice it did nothing for Kaya. Sesshomaru grip his fist and gritted his teeth while his eyes narrowed at the stone. Kaishi frown more as he releases a light whimper in sadness. He felt a light touch on his shoulders which caused him to look up. His grandmother gave him a sad smile before looking towards his father.

"Leave her here. Go retrieve your other heirs. When you return with them, I will have her back alive." Sesshomaru sharply look towards his mother with a raised eyebrow.

"With the Meido stone not working, how are you going to accomplish that promise?" He narrowed his eyes to his mother. She stood up straighter and releases her hold on Kaishi before walking around to the other side of the altar.

"I will have to converse with your late father on a different method to revive your mate. He did not foresee her death this soon, so he might know a better way to retrieve her back to the land of the living." Sesshomaru's eyes widen in shock before they changed to a glared.

"Converse with Father? Are you mad? He is dead and has no business in this world any longer." He growled as he gripped his fist tighter in anger. Kaishi stayed silent as he looked between both his father and grandmother.

"Your father wonders the afterlife by his own choice. How else was he able to keep your mate alive from her imprisonment almost eight years ago? I still converse with him from time to time on matters involving you and your family. If you do not hold your tongue, he will let Kaya's dear soul stay in the underworld to let you learn a lesson, but knowing my past mate he would not let her stay there long to suffer from the hands of the Hell lord. So tell me, beloved son, do you want her alive when you return back with my other grandchildren? I doubt you want them to see her like this." She glared at him with an irritation.

Sesshomaru growled low from his mother threat. He sighed as he glanced down to Kaya's face before glancing to Kaishi who looked up to him. "Return my mate from the underworld, so my pups do not mourn her. I shall return in a week's time with my pups in toe. Kaishi, stay here." He ordered as he turns to leave the room.

"No. I will follow you father. I made a promise to mother that I would protect Yoshiro and Aiko. I failed her, so I need to redeem myself to her. Please, father, let me come with you." He said proudly as he had determination in his gold eyes.

Sesshomaru stop and looked towards his heir's eyes. He knew his son wanted to prove himself to him and make up for his mother's death, but he could not risk him getting captured by the hawk as well. He looked away from his son and thought on it. Kaya would be angry with him if he allow the son she died protecting adventure with him to save his siblings, but he need some sort of Kaya near him to keep him sane. Even if Kaishi was a split image of himself, he had Kaya's fighting spirit within him. He knew he could try his hardest to turn his eldest son into the cold hearted demon he once used to be, but Kaya's influence would always keep him from getting to that point just like it had melted his icy heart. He sighed as he glances back to his eldest.

"So be it, but you will follow orders without disobedience." Sesshomaru gave him a strong look with his hard gold eyes. Kaishi nodded quickly in agreement. He turns to his mother and kissed her cold forehead.

"Come home to us, mother. Aiko, Yoshiro, and I need you along with father. Please… don't leave us." He whispers to her before running up to his father side. Sesshomaru's mother smile lightly as she watched her son and grandson leave in silence.

"Kaya, I applaud you for your influence on those two. You have really changed my son and his ways." She whispers down to her dead daughter-in-law.

* * *

Who is Yue?

Will Sesshomaru's mother be able to revive Kaya in time Sesshomaru returns with the pups?

Will Sesshomaru be able to save the pups in time?

Find out on the next chapter of Japanese Star... Till next time... (yeah this is going to be a new thing now lol)


	10. Worry

Chapter 10!

Forgive me for the very late updates for this story. My life is being turned upside down right now and work is being a huge ugly dick right now, so updates for this story is going to take me a good while to get out. Just bear with me please.

You should know I love making everyone one of y'all happy with this story, but mama just need time!

I have also started a Naruto Fanfiction name Sand Fire. Its Gaara x OC story. Please go support it please. It only have two chapters at the moment, but I will be updating it at the same pace as this story.

I will not picking favors in stories if you notice one getting more touches than the other.

Please keep Reviewing! I love hearing from y'all. Also... Yes I notice my grammar and I'm not a grammar Queen, but I only have Microsoft word to work off and my proof reader quit on me once she had kids two years ago, so just bear with the grammar. All that matters is that y'all understand the plot. right?

I do not own any of the Inuyasha Cast, just my own peeps and story.

ENJOY!

* * *

Sosuke and Eiji stood on top of a cliff overlooking the western territory. They just left the estate after they drop off the tearful human child, Mitsu. She was so heartbroken to find out that her adopted mother was slain in battle. Sosuke told her to be hopeful since Lord Sesshomaru and Kaishi went to revive her from death, but the young human still had unshed tears in her brown almond eyes. He also told Inuyasha and his mate of the situation with Lady Kaya and why they were retrieving little Mitsu from their care. The hanyou was not please as he saw it that Lord Sesshomaru didn't trust him in protecting the human child, but they both knew that when it came to Lady Kaya's love to the child. He wanted to send her peace in the afterlife that her adopted human child was in the best care within the western territory protection.

Eiji got treated for his wounds that took two days for him to completely heal and begin his search along with Sosuke for Aiko and Yoshiro. Lord Sesshomaru had informed them both that Lady Kaya's body was with his mother and Kaishi was accompanying him on his own search for his heirs. Both the tiger and chameleon demon didn't see it was a good idea to have Kaishi out in the enemy's view, but they didn't expressed their concern as Lord Sesshomaru was very vulnerable in his state of mind.

"Should we check Mt. Fuji to see if he rebuilt his camp there?" Eiji spoke up his idea which Sosuke glance towards the volcano in the far distance.

"No, I had Tetsu and Tsuki already check around the volcano and they found no traces of a new camp. That hawk isn't as dumb as we take him for, but I have a hunch on another location he might be stationed at. Come, we go towards the southern coast." Sosuke ordered as he approaches the edge of the cliff before dropping down the 10 foot drop.

Eiji watched his best companion and nodded as he knew what Sosuke was getting at. The southern coast held an island with immense demonic aura. Shi no Tochi was not an island that even great powerful demons venture to willingly, but it was perfect to hide within to escape your enemy's senses. He sighed as he didn't want to go as he didn't feel like dying just yet, but for his loyalty to Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kaya he would go to see if the pups were there being held captive. He approached the cliff's edge and drop as well to follow his best friend to the southern isle.

Kaishi followed behind his father in silence as he couldn't keep the frown from his face. Three days have passed since his mother's death and his siblings capture. He grips his small fist as they haven't heard anything of his sibling's whereabouts or from his grandmother about his mother returning from the underworld. He glanced up towards his father and frown more. His father was being very cold and emotionless in his stature that the young heir was experiencing for the first time in his life. He knew his father was devastated from the loss of his mate, but he didn't like seeing his father like this. It wasn't what he grew up seeing from him. Yes, his father was strict with him and Yoshiro, but he would never give them a freezing cold stare when asked a question or the silent treatment. His father would always answer a simple question for him and along with looking at him with a light softness in his eyes. He frown more as he thought if his mother wasn't able to return to them would they all had to grow up with this new father of theirs. Would Aiko ever grow up knowing that father actually had a soft spot for all of them? Would Yoshiro remember father soft interaction of teaching them how to be proper Inu heirs?

Kaishi paused in his steps and hung his head in sadness. Did his mother really have that much influence on their father? Poor Aiko would never witness their mother's genuine smile that made them get through the day or her warm hugs that protected them from the sense of doubt of not being great heirs of the western territory. He wipes his face quickly as he tried to rid himself of the tears that suddenly started to fall. He hated feeling this low. He grips his fist tightly as he felt warmth fill his palm. The scent of salt of his tears and metallic of the blood dripping from his palms enter his nose.

Sesshomaru stop as he noticed the scent of his heir's tears and blood in the air. He glanced down coldly towards his eldest trembling figure. He closed his eyes and turns to walk up to Kaishi form. He kneels before his eldest and places his hand on top of his head. The young Inu demon flinches from his touch before looking up to his golden eyes with his glossy tearful ones. Sesshomaru saw the mix of anger and sadness in his eyes. He released a sigh as he wonders what got him so distraught all of sudden.

"What bothers you, Kaishi?" he asked coldly as he didn't notice his difference with his person towards his heir.

Kaishi tense up from his tone and glance away from his father stare, "Forgive me, father. My mind is still trouble from all that has happened in the past three days."

Sesshomaru noticed his small form tense from his question and heard the small hint of dishonesty in his voice. "Kaishi… give this Sesshomaru your truth." His voice strong as his eyes narrows a bit.

Kaishi hung his head as he should've known nothing goes past his father senses. "You've change, father. I fear it for my sibling's future upbringing if mother can't return to us. When we have Aiko and Yoshiro back in our grasp, I don't want them to mourn the way you and I have for mother's absence. I want Aiko to grow knowing the father that Yoshiro and I know before we lost mother. Mother wouldn't have approved your change towards us if you keep going the way you are, father."

Sesshomaru blinked a couple times as he was taken back from his eldest words. He released his head and stood up. He glanced up towards the night sky in wonder. He could already hear his mate pouting at him to be nicer to the pups as they were they're future. He closed his eyes as he released a sigh. Probably he has let himself revert back to his old self as he lost his mate from his grasp, but he now needed to remind himself he had three pups relying on him for protection. Yoshiro and Kaishi never seen this side of him since Kaya was the cause of melting the ice in his heart, but with her gone the ice was slowly creeping back around his heart. He released another sigh as he glanced back down to his eldest who watched him in silence. He can see Kaya's influence hugely in his gold orbs and knew it could be her speaking through him to tell him to stay focus on being the father to his heirs that they knew best.

"Forgive me, Kaishi. We will rest tonight. Prepare a fire while I make contact with the twins." Sesshomaru said softly to his eldest who nodded with a slight relief in his form before doing what he was told.

Sesshomaru step away from the spot where Kaishi prepare the small fire and grip his fist. His mother better bring his mate back. Raising their pups would be tough on his behalf as he knew himself too well that he knew he would revert back to the cold lord he was many years ago before Kaya came into his life. He closed his eyes as he pinched the bridge of his nose when he stops in a small clearing not too far from where Kaishi was.

"Tetsu… Tsuki… Report." He ordered as he opens his eyes. He glanced down as he saw the two serpent demons kneel before him in a bow. "Any news from Sosuke and Eiji or anyone locating my capture pups?"

Tetsu and Tsuki looked up towards him and frown a bit. Tetsu spoke up first, "Sosuke and Eiji are heading to the southern isle. Sosuke believe they may be station on Shi no Tochi. Lord Daisuke and Master Naoki have their troops searching the whole northern territory and Northern isles for any signs of heir Yoshiro and Aiko. Hanyou Inuyasha and Inuki along with his human companions are also searching the eastern territory for their presence. We are still waiting on any information to report to you, my lord."

Sesshomaru eyes narrowed out towards the forest as he took in the information. Shi no Tochi was the last place he wanted his pups to be, but if Sosuke and Eiji senses were telling them to look there for his missing pups then they need to quickly get them off that hellish island. He nodded his head down to the twins. His ear twitched and he released a low growl as he turn and head back to where Kaishi was preparing camp. Tetsu and Tsuki sense it too and followed after their lord towards his waiting heir.

Kaishi growled deadly up to the hovering hawks above him with his Jaiseiga in his tight grip. Three hawks circle above him and laughed down towards his position. Kaishi wonder if they return for him or just came to rub everything in their faces. It could be both with them for all he knew. Kaishi was just preparing camp like his father ordered him to do till he heard flapping wings in the distance. When he had turned around and unsheathed Jaiseiga, three hawk demons were above him and circling his form like he was their prey for the day. He didn't dare call for his father aid since these three wouldn't be trouble for him to deal with plus he wanted to avenge his mother death anyway possible. Even if they weren't Jiro, who had killed his mother, but they were his associates and species. He glared his gold eyes up to the hawk demons and noticed one took the bold step to swoop down and attack him head on. He prepare himself for the attack, but once he was about to swing his sword on the hawk a green whip came from behind him and slice the hawk in half. It shrieks in pain before falling to the forest floor dead and in two pieces. Kaishi paused in shock then glanced behind him as he saw his father standing with angry gold eyes at the last two remaining hawks in the sky. Did his father kill the hawk that now lay on the forest floor before him?

Sesshomaru moved and stood in front of Kaishi. "Sheath your sword, Kaishi." His voice ordered his son in a cold tone as he didn't take his eyes off the agitated hawks in the sky.

Kaishi nodded as he obeys his father and sheathed his Jaiseiga at his right hip. He stays silent as he watched his father and what he would do next. Tetsu and Tsuki appeared behind him and pulled out their short swords as they prepared for anything that comes towards Kaishi. Kaishi was encircled by them in a protected circle. He felt a bit intimidated by his father presence before him and the twin serpents behind him. He never been put in this position before and as he watched his father's back he just thought he will always be seeing his father back till the day he can prove to him that he can surpass him in strength and stature to either stand at his side like his Uncle Sosuke and Eiji did in battles or in front of him to show he didn't need protection for his own well-being in battle. Kaishi could almost imagine his adult self standing at his father right side ready to protect his territory or love ones from harm. A proud smile form on his lips as he hope he gets to see that day along with his siblings and mother.

Sesshomaru spotted which hawk he was going to interrogated for information on his pup's whereabouts. The hawks growl down towards them before making a stupid decision on attacking Sesshomaru head on at the same time. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as he whip his left wrist and his poison green whip sprout from his claw fingers and cut down the hawk on the right in half just like the first hawk he dispose. It shrieks in pain and drop to the forest ground in two piece dead. The last remaining hawk shriek in hate as he prepare his talons to strike Sesshomaru, but the daiyoukai turn and flex his poison claws before catching the hawk by his throat and held him in the air. The hawk growl and shriek at lord Sesshomaru as he struggle in hold, but once Sesshomaru sunk his poison claws the hawk went quiet.

"Speak… where are my pups?" Sesshomaru's deadly cold voice made Kaishi flinched a bit. He stayed silent as he watched his father interrogate the hawk.

The hawk just stays quiet as he glared at the daiyoukai. Sesshomaru growled deadly as he grip tighten on the hawk's throat which made him choke out. "Where are my pups, you pathetic bird? Where is Jiro based at?"

The hawk grip Sesshomaru's wrist as he had hard time breathing while he still glared at him. "Master Jiro new base is on an island. Your little runts are in the best of care… for now."

Sesshomaru growled angrily at the hawks insult to his pups. He twists his wrist and snapped the hawk's neck. The hawk went limp in his grip before he flung the dead bird's body to the forest ground. He turned around and step up to the twin serpents who bowed down before their lord.

"You heard what the bird said. Report it to our allies also tell Sosuke and Eiji that I'm heading their way. Tell them they are not to approach Shi no Tochi till I arrive." Sesshomaru ordered the twins who nodded before disappearing to do what they were told. Sesshomaru turn towards his eldest and eyed him closely.

Kaishi felt his father's eyes upon him, but he couldn't look at him. After seeing his father lose his cool like that was new to him. He was just so used to patrolling the western lands with his father without any treats making an attempt to disturbed their father and son time. He sighed as he looked up to his father and nodded his head. He needed to get over this new side of his father. He now is getting first hand action of how his father used to be. He always knew that it wasn't wise to cross his father and remembering the stories that his mother and Sosuke told him of his father's past ways.

"So we head towards Shi no Tochi in the morning, father?" Kaishi asked as he approaches his father side calmly. Sesshomaru watched him and nodded.

"It's the only island that any pathetic demon would house his self to get off the radar, but it's no place for pups." He narrowed his eyes as he can only think on how Aiko and Yoshiro are doing. Aiko's condition worries him the most as she needed to be fed Kaya's milk to stay alive.

Kaishi frown as he walks back to the little camp he had prepared before the hawks appeared. Sesshomaru watched his eldest in silence as Kaishi kneel down and started a small fire. The daiyoukai moved and sat against a tree near the fire where Kaishi stayed kneeling near. The young dog demon still had a frown on his face as his worry on his sibling's well-being along with his mother revival. He closed his eyes and released a soft sigh.

"Father… do you believe mother will return to us?" Kaishi asked with worry in his tone as he looked towards his father.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes as he didn't want to give a false answer to his pup. He opens his golden orbs and looked up to the twilight sky with a deep sigh escaping his lips. Silence fill the small campsite the whole night as the two dog demons kept to themselves the whole night.

A small growl filled the main tent in the slavery camp as Yoshiro glared towards the evil hawk demon that captured him and his sister. Yoshiro was still trap in the small cage that Jiro had placed him in when they arrived. Aiko was sleeping on the wolf pelt bed peacefully after having her nightly meal. Jiro held Yue, the tigress demon that was put in care for the young pups, by the hair. Yue hissed in pain as she narrowed her silver color eyes towards Jiro. He had caught her trying to release Yoshiro from his cage, so he could be closed to his sister, but the hawk had walked into the tent and pulled her by her hair.

"What gives you the right to release him from the cage I put him in, Yue? He is in there for a reason, Yue." Jiro yanked on her hair again and place her face closed to his.

"He just wanted to be near his sleeping sister. It's what siblings do when they are in unknown places." Yue spoke out in her defense.

Jiro growled lowly and release her hair to only back hand her hard across her face which the tigress fell to the floor while holding her cheek. Yoshiro growled out towards Jiro again as he wanted to protect his new friend from the stupid hawk. Jiro glared towards the young pup before smirking evilly. He moved his eyes back down to Yue and picked her up by her hair. Yue hissed in pain before she started to struggle against the hawk when she notices him dragging her out of the tent. She knew what he was about to do to her, but what broke her heart more was when she heard the small pup calling out to her with worry in his tone.

Yoshiro stared in horror as he watched his new friend Yue be drag out of the tent by her hair. He didn't understand why she was being treated so badly. She just wanted to give him a little time with his sister, so he could feel reassure she was in good condition. They both agree he would spend a few minutes with Aiko before going back into the cage before someone came in the tent. His blue eyes landed on his sleeping sister and smiled a bit. Yue was keeping her healthy and that made him happy. Yue also made sure he ate properly even when they wouldn't give him food some nights. She would sneak him bread and meat. A frown creases his lips as he looked back towards the tent's entrance. He hopes Yue will return back to them. They really needed her help to stay alive till father arrives for them.


	11. Plans

Chapter 11 is out!

Please forgive me for the very late update for this chapter.

I kind of suffer writers block for the past 3 months.

-bows down- thank you for being patient for this story. I'm working on the next chapter as we speak and hopefully have it out by the beginning of next week.

Thank you to everyone that has been giving this sequel praises and leaving reviews. Also thank for being patient with me.

I do not own none of the Inuyasha characters just my own and this story plot.

Please keep Reviewing and giving me your feedback. I love all of y'all!

* * *

"Kaya… wake up, Kaya." a young feminine voice called out which made the Lady of the west to open her ocean blues eyes. She blinked a couple of times and noticed blue skies looking back down to her. Didn't see die by Jiro's blade? Why is she seeing blue skies?

"Yay! You're awake, Kaya." the young voice spoke again which made Kaya freeze. She knew that voice and knew everything was making sense now. She sighed softly as she sat up from her position in the lush's field of flowers. She looked around and noticed she was in the garden that she first met Inu no Taisho and Rin. This land of endless meadow of blooming flowers, blue skies, and a huge waterfall that poured into a huge pond. There was no sun, but bright light that substitute as sunlight. She guesses this was the heaven of the righteous demons and humans.

"I'm glad we get to meet again, Kaya, but I was hoping that you would be with Lord Sesshomaru this time around." Kaya frown with sadness as her blue eyes met with the small brown eyes of Rin. Rin held her own frown as she looked up to Kaya.

"Forgive me, Rin, but I was also hoping the next time we meet was when Sesshomaru and I have allowed our pups to take over our land and allow us to rest in this heaven." Kaya spoke softly as she patted the young girl head lightly.

"Maybe next time then." Rin said with a toothy smile. Kaya frown deepen as she wish she could return to her mate's side this time, but knew that was impossible.

"No… I think this time I'm going to be here with you on waiting on Sesshomaru's arrival to join us, little Rin." Rin's smile disappears as she tilted her head to one side from Kaya's words.

"But… Lord Inu no Taisho said you are returning home soon. He mentions that he is speaking with Lord Sesshomaru's mother about figuring out a way to return you back to Lord Sesshomaru side for the sake of your pups." Kaya's eyes widen with surprise as she looked away from Rin and searched for the late Daiyoukai presences. She didn't see him anywhere in the vast meadow. She looked back down to the young girl that kneels with her in the patch of flowers.

"Where is Lord Inu no Taisho? Is he with Lady Mikazuki as we speak?" Kaya wondered as she looked down at Rin's curious face. Rin shrug as she started picking flowers.

"I do not know. Lord Inu no Taisho comes and goes as he please in this place. He just told me to watch over you till he returns. He said you must keep calm while being here or you will be taken otherwise." Rin explained as she didn't look away from her flowers.

"Taken? Taken by who or to where?" Kaya question as she seem confused by the little girl's words. She started picking flowers as well. She notices Rin shrug again, so she released a sigh of defeat. She guesses she will listen to Inu no Taisho's orders for now. He has yet to lead her wrong in his advice.

She looked up to the cloudless sky and started thinking about her pups and Sesshomaru. She felt their absence around her. She was hoping Kaishi, Yoshiro, and little Aiko were back in Sesshomaru grasp after her death. She felt her sorrow building up in her heart of how Sesshomaru might be reacting to her passing.

"Don't let sorrow take over your heart or you will be taken, Kaya. Think happy thoughts till Lord Inu no Taisho returns for you." Rin's voice broke her line of thoughts which caused her to look down to the smiling girl. Kaya nods as she gave the young girl a faint smile.

"I try, Rin. It's just hard when I left my pups so sudden. A mother has the right to worry about their being." Rin nods as she stood up quickly and gave Kaya a warming hug. Kaya felt a bit shocked at first, but soon hug Rin back tightly.

"Kaishi, Yoshiro, and Aiko are strong like Lord Sesshomaru, but your kindness runs within them as well. Lord Sesshomaru will make sure no harm will befall them and make sure all of them are there when you awaken. Trust me, Kaya." Kaya smiles happily as tears run down her cheeks. Somewhere deep in her heart she needed to hear those words and she was glad Rin spoke them.

"Thank you, Rin. Now let's make some flower crowns to present to Lord Inu no Taisho when he returns to us." Rin nodded as she kneels back down next to Kaya and both of them began making flower crowns.

Sosuke and Eiji stood at the shore line of the southern beach with the twilight over them as they stood waiting for their lord to arrive. Both male demons looked forward and saw the outline of Shi no shima island which is where they had a good gut feeling that is where the hawk demon was camped. Eiji started preparing a small campfire, so they had an area to gather and talk about their upcoming plan to rescue their lord's young pups.

"If the pups are on that Isle, we are going to have a very hard time tracking them. I can just feel the strong demonic aura from that place." Sosuke spoke strongly as he glared towards the dark fog covered island.

Eiji looked up from the fire he created and towards his companion, "Yes… this will be challenge to all of us, but we owe it to Lady Kaya to get the young ones back home."

Sosuke looked down towards the ocean water and frown. Lady Kaya name will now be a very sensitive subject till they can bring her back to life. He took a deep sighed as well as Eiji as he walked towards the small fire and sat on a log. Eiji and he discussed a plan while they waited for their lord to arrive.

Kaishi walked beside his father as they approached the shore line of the southern coast where his uncle generals were waiting for them. His father still acted his cold self on the reminder of their journey, but he would speak to Kaishi from time to time in his calm tone that he knew too well. He had to give his father props for trying to stay his normal self with him. The young dog demon ran forward and emerges out of the forest and stop at the ocean line. He should be used to seeing the ocean since they live on the western beaches, but he always became amazed with it. He looked at the dark waters as it was now the color of the night sky and saw an isle not too far off shaded in dark fog. His gold eyes narrowed as he saw the strong demonic aura circling the isle. Supposedly, this isle held his little brother and sister in its captive with the help of that filthy hawk that took his mother from him. He glared darkly towards this isle and gripped his fist in anger. He was destined to make sure the hawk name Jiro was going to know his wrath along with his father.

Kaishi glance back when he heard the crushing of the sand from his father's boots and noticed his father looking straight towards the southern isle. The young dog demon noticed his father's golden eyes narrowing with irritation at the isle, before he turn his focus to the scent of fire burning to the left of them. Kaishi followed his line of view and noticed Sosuke and Eiji gathered around a small fire speaking among themselves. He smiled as he saw his uncles as it's been awhile since they all spoke to one another. He looked back towards his father and quickly notices that he already started walking towards the general's campsite. Kaishi quickly ran after him to not be left behind.

"Sosuke… Eiji… What news that you two have come up with regarding Shi no shima and my pups?" Lord Sesshomaru's cold voice cut through their conversation and made them looked toward him and his young heir approach.

Both generals quickly stood up and bow to greet them. The tiger demon spoke, "No news, my lord, but Shi no shima seems like the only well hidden place to shield from enemy threats. The hawk is well known for his cowardice. I bet my life that young Yoshiro and Aiko are imprison within that heinous isle."

"Plus everyone else is coming up empty handed on the location of this filthy bird's new campsite." Eiji spoke up as well.

Sesshomaru glance towards Shi no shima once again and released a quiet growl. His youngest pups were trap within that abominable island that can easily harm them itself without the help of that hawk or his companions. Sesshomaru moved to sit on an empty log in front of the fire and closed his eyes as he plan a line of attack on the island. Sosuke and Eiji slowly sat back down on their logs while they waited on what their lord will come up with on a strategy. Kaishi stood in front of them while looking out towards the dark ocean water.

His silver shoulder length hair blew softly around his neck from the cold winter air. The winter air never fazes him as he never felt cold before in his short 6 years. His mother had once told him that it was thanks to her genes that he would never feel cold or be harm by ice attacks. Yoshiro and Aiko probably have the same traits as him which he was hopeful they do. Push comes to shove they might end up in the freezing ocean water trying to escape the hands of the hawks and his companions. Knowing his father once they spot his siblings Kaishi was going to be ordered to get them out while his father and generals stay behind to take care of Jiro and his companions.

"We head to the island in the morning. It be best to tackle that demonic island with light out instead of darkness. We need to get the pups out by sunset. Sosuke… Eiji… this Sesshomaru leave you two to kill every companion of that hawk while Kaishi and I go gather Yoshiro and Aiko. Kaishi, it will be up to you to take your siblings off the island and head to Inuyasha's village to wait for our return." Sesshomaru's golden eyes open as he stared straight towards his eldest back.

Kaishi sighed as he guessed right with his father plan. He glances back towards his father with his soft gold eyes meeting the strong bold gold of his father. He gave a silent nod as he turn to face the adults.

"I will call on the twin's help once I reach the shore with my siblings before rushing towards uncle Inuyasha's village."

Sosuke and Eiji nodded with that idea since they wouldn't be with the young lords to protect them. Sesshomaru kept his eyes on his heir and nod his head slightly in agreement. He knew Kaishi could easily protect his siblings without the help of the twin serpents, but after what happened to Kaya... Sesshomaru would feel much better that his pups were around allies. The Daiyoukai turn his attention to his generals who in return gave their full attention.

"Once the pups are off the island… I want every single creature in that camp destroy. Let's completely end this nonsense once and for all." All three demons agreed while Kaishi stood in silence. He glance back towards the island and pray to his dead mother that his siblings were okay and safe.

Yoshiro tried so hard to stay awake while he watched over his sister since Yue hasn't return back to them. He fears that if he closed his eyes, someone would take off with Aiko when he reawakens. How would he explain to his father on Aiko's disappearance? He did promise his mother that he would protect her forever since she was branded with their mother's clan. He couldn't let his mother down after what she did for them. He fought with his sleepy blue eyes to keep them open, but it's been a full day since he slept. Yue was drag out last night and have yet to return to feed Aiko. Aiko had wail for half the day because she was hungry and dirty, but the hawks ignore her till just an hour ago an unknown female demon that smelt of a unique type of serpent came in and finally fed his little sister and clean her. He kept a close eye on the new female demon that aids his sister because he did not trust her unlike Yue. The serpent left the tent once Aiko was fast asleep, so it now left him to keep watch over her. He whimpers as he was so tired and wanted his father already. He mostly wanted his mother to come into the tent and save them from this prison, but he knew deep down that his mother was no more.

"Yoshiro… wake up, little Yoshiro." a feminine whisper snap him awake as he didn't know he had fallen asleep. He looked up with his tired blue eyes and met the silver eyes of Yue. He smiled tiredly as he reach out his small arms towards the tigress.

"Yue… you're back. Are you okay?" He asked softly before releasing a loud yawn. He closed his mouth and rubbed his tired eyes to get a better look of his friend. Once he reopen his blue eyes and looked at Yue, he notices slight bruising on her face that were healing quickly from her full demon blood. He frown softly up to her which she just gave him a reassuring smile.

"I'm fine, little one. I see they had another take care of Aiko. Have you eaten?" She question quietly as worry settle in her moon color eyes. Yoshiro shook his head no. The tigress frowned and looked back towards the tent entrance.

"I will get you some food. I want you to eat that food quickly because I'm going to release you from this cage then we are going to take Aiko and escape this hell hole." Yoshiro eyes widen from her plan then nodded his head in agreement.

Yue smiled down to him then slowly sneaked out of their tent. Yoshiro couldn't hold back his excitement as Yue was going to free Aiko and him. Was she going to take them straight to his father? He needed to ask her once they were out of the camp. He looked straight towards his sleeping sister on the wolf pelt bed and whisper towards her, "We are going to see father soon, sister."

* * *

Mikazuki is Sesshomaru's mother name. I did my research and Mikazuki means new crescent moon in Japanese.

Shi no shima means Island of death. (big reason for the name, trust me.)

Well... till next time.


	12. Never give up

Guess who back! Your one and only favorite Author that made y'all wait too long for a Chapter.

I truly apologies for making y'all wait an eternity for Chapter 12. I had many people demanding for me to get back on my A game. Thank you for not giving up on me or my story. I promise to stick to finishing up this story for y'all so you all have closer.

Well... I do not own any of the Inuyasha cast just my own plot and characters.

Please keep Reviewing and Supporting this story.

Please ENJOY!

* * *

Sesshomaru stood in front of the ocean shore as his long silver hair blew in the winter air. He couldn't keep his golden eyes off the island that housed his kidnapped pups and that pathetic hawk. He was ready to end all this and bring his pups' home for good. He glances back to the small camp that Kaishi laid resting next to a dying fire. Sosuke had went to portal the shoreline around them to make sure none of that hawk's companions weren't hiding about to surprise attack them or send word of their presences. Eiji had left to call the twins to tell them of their plan and prepare them for Kaishi return back with his siblings in toe. He already knew Eiji was going to send one of them to notify the northern of their plan along with telling Inuyasha and his little group. He had a very strong trust in his two generals that he never had before with anyone else before in his whole life. Sosuke and Eiji grew up with him as their fathers were his own father's generals. His gold eyes looked at Kaishi sleeping form and soften a bit. His heir been through a lot this past week, but knew he might face way worst in the near future as he grows to be the next daiyoukai of the west. He doesn't want to admit that this was a good experience for Kaishi to grow stronger because he witnesses his mother's death with his own eyes.

He looks down the shoreline where the ocean small waves crash against the white sand as a past memory enter his mind. He saw his father tall figure standing with his back towards his young self with his left arm bleeding from a fresh wound that he got from battling Ryukotsusei. The great Inu no Taisho was preparing to go sacrifice himself for his human mate and Inuyasha which Sesshomaru at that time saw as a worthless attempt. He remember his young immature self telling his father he only desire supreme conquest of power as it was the path he walked. He hmphed as he closed his eyes to his foolishness at that time. Over the 250 years that has passed since that winter night, he grown stronger and powerful into the Daiyoukai that he is today without completing his quest.

" _Tell me Sesshomaru, have you someone to protect?"_ Sesshomaru open his gold eyes as his father's last words still plague him till this day. He focuses his eyes back to his sleeping son. He remembered when he first sense Kaishi's scent growing within Kaya's womb; he had agreed with his father's words.

"This Sesshomaru has many to protect, father. Forgive my foolish words so long ago. I have now learned the lesson you were trying to teach me." He spoke in a whisper in the winter night air as he looked up to the full moon in the sky.

"Now bring my mate home." Sesshomaru released a low growl as he knew his father would hear his threat.

"Kaya… Is that you, Kaya?" A gentle feminine voice spoke through the vast field where Kaya and Rin sat making flower crowns.

The lady of the west froze from the voice that called out towards her. Her blue eyes shot up and search the area for the owner of the voice as it was a voice she hadn't heard in many years. Her shocked blue eyes met with the gentle blue eyes of her mother. The older Alaskan dog demoness was standing off next to the pool of water that the waterfall pours into and had a smile on her lips. She wore a simple light brown yukata with a black obi.

"M...Mother?" Kaya question as she slowly stood to her feet. Rin smiled happily as she followed suit on standing up too.

The older demoness nodded her head yes as she open her arms for an embrace. Tears started running down Kaya's cheeks as she yelled out to her mother once again before rushing towards her. She tackled her mother lightly as she embraced her tightly while crying in her chest. Kaya's mother embrace her back warmly as happy tears ran down her face as well. They had been separated for close to 60 years without a word on each other status. Rin clap her hands in happiness as a smile spread along her face. The two Alaskan dog demoness stayed embrace as they feared they would disappear before they separate from each other.

"So you have passed on, mother? Jiro and Hiro threat was true." Kaya cried out as her grip tighten on her mother. The older black Inu demoness frowns as she could only nod her head. She could only imagine what the hawk brothers said to her daughter about her absence.

Kaya's mother slowly held out Kaya's form so she could look down to her daughter with her matching ocean blue eyes and give her a sad smile. "I did not wish to see you here in the afterlife. Did Jiro and Hiro find you and punished you as well?"

Kaya returned her sad smile and shook her head no. "I have much to tell you, mother. First off, you're a grandmother of three little ones."

A happy smile spread over the older demoness face as tears welled up on the side of her eyes. "I'm a grandmother. Please tell me everything about them." Kaya nodded her head as she took her mother's hand and lead her where Rin stood.

They sat in the field of flowers and remembrance on the past 60 years that they been separated from one another. Rin sat next to Kaya as she kept making flower crowns and humming to herself. They spoke of Kaya's adventure with Sesshomaru and their pups. Kaya's mother face showed happiness for her daughter. She had hope that Kaya would find the crescent moon pack and they would protect her, but she saw her daughter had found happiness with the great daiyoukai eldest son. Kaya spoke much of her pups especially Kaishi since he was their heir and miracle pup. During their conversation Lord Inu no Taisho finally made an appearance. He looked down to Kaya with his wise golden eyes with sadness.

"My dear daughter...I'm trying to figure out on how to get you back home with the Meido Stone, but it not working. I have another idea on an object that can work to put your soul back in your physical body. Lady Mikazuki is having a servant search for that object as we speak." Inu no Taisho explained as he cross his arms in front of his chest. Kaya and her mother released a long sigh as they wonder what this object was that Lord Inu no Taisho spoke of.

"Honor Father, I would love to return to my pups and mate, but what if… it is my time to stay here with you all? Sesshomaru is a wonderful father and I know he will raise the pups to be great dog demons for our crescent pack." Kaya frown as she was slowing accepting the fact that there isn't any way for her to return to her family.

Inu no Taisho gave her a hard look which made her flinch a bit. Her mother touches her shoulder to bring her attention to her. "Daughter… You did a wonderful thing at protecting your first born from an early death, but it was truly not your time to come join us. Sesshomaru and you have many more years with your pups to live happily. Those pups need you along with your mate, so don't give up so easily."

Kaya started to feel bad that she was losing faith so fast on the late great daiyoukai ability to return her home. He had helped her stay strong when she was being torture by Jiro and Hiro before Sesshomaru came for her. She nodded as she stood up from her spot next to her mother in the meadow. She looked at Inu no Taisho with stern ocean blue eyes.

"I apologize, honor father. I have faith that you and honor mother will get me back home to my family. I am truly grateful for your help. I promise I will never give up again." She gave him her brightest smile which made him laugh loudly and smiled back towards her.

"That's the mother of my grand pups I was waiting for to appear." The late western lord laughed again before he pauses to look up to the sky. Everyone followed his line of view as they wonder what he was looking at.

"Inu no Taisho, I have the mirror. It is time to bring my daughter-in-law back to the land of the living." Sesshomaru's mother voice appears through the paradise that they remain in. Inu no Taisho nodded as he moved his wise gold eyes on Kaya's form.

Kaya's blue eyes widen as she couldn't believe that she was truly returning back home. She looked at her mother who just smiled happily up to her from her sitting position in the meadow of flowers next to a happy Rin. She felt this was too soon as she wanted more time with her mother as it been a very long time since she saw her and talked with her. She kneels in front of her mother and gave her a big hug which her mother returned. "There is so much more I want to tell you about everything, but I know there is no time." Tears ran down Kaya's face as she cried into her mother's shoulder.

"Just know that I watch over you and the little ones as well. I'm always around you in spirit so don't ever feel like I'm gone. I love you, my little star. Go enjoy your happiness." Her mother whisper in her ear with tears running down her face as well. Kaya nodded as she released her mother and looked at her with smile. She wipes her tears off her face as she stood back up and looked at the late daiyoukai.

"I'm ready to return to my family." Inu no Taisho nodded as he smile down to her and took her hand as he walked her away from her mother and Rin forms.

Yoshiro stood behind Yue's leg as they were peeking out from a corner of a tent. The black tigress demon held his baby sister protectively in her arms as she led them out of the slavery camp. He looked up to her and saw she was being very caution on not getting them caught. Yue had told him she was getting them out of the camp and back home to their father before the hawk plan anything evil on both of them. Yue scan the area with her silver eyes as she watch for an opening for them to sneak out of the camp undetected. She glances down to a sleeping Aiko which she was glad the pup was out during the escape. Her silver eyes landed at Yoshiro's little head as he scans the camp like he knew what he was doing as well. A smile play her lips as she build up the courage to get these two little ones out before Jiro started torturing them for his personal gain. She couldn't bear the thought of watching more babes killed by that psychotic hawk.

"Yoshiro, stay close to my side at all times. The forest we are about to enter is surrounded by thick demonic aura. For a pup your age, you will be easy prey for anything lurking in the forest." The young dog demon nodded his head as he understood not to wander off.

Yue nodded back down to him before looking back in front of her. She saw an eagle and wolf demon conversing while they walked off deeper into the camp which leaving an opening for them to sneak out. Right when she was about to have them run out quiet into the forest, a loud hawk shriek engulf the camp notifying everyone. She curse under her breath as it was Jiro's shriek sounding out an alarm. He must have entered the tent where he had Yoshiro and Aiko and noticed they were gone. She kneels down and glances at Yoshiro.

"Get onto my back and hold on tight. I got to run us out here before they find us." He nodded as her got onto her back and wraps his small arms around her neck. The black tigress made sure he was secure onto her back before standing up. She noticed eagle and wolf demons beginning to reappear to block all exits out of the camp. She bolted out of their hiding spot and into the thick dark forest. They had no time to linger anymore in that horrific camp.

* * *

Yes I know it was short, but how I see it. Y'all got something out of my brain after a year of hiatus. My brain juices are working again for this story, so I will have more for y'all soon. Any questions, please inbox me or leave it reviews. I always answer... Till next time...


	13. Shi no shima

Chapter 13 is finally here!

Everybody should be saying FINALLY MITSUXP! WHY DID YOU TAKE SO LONG!?

I apologize from the very depths of my heart for taking forever to post a new chapter. I was going through a lot plus a bad case of writer's block.

I am trying my best to finish this story for you, so I can jump to my other stories. I think somewhere deep inside me just don't want to part with Sesshomaru and Kaya relationship. LOL

Thank you for my fellow fans on checking up on me and bugging for this chapter. I truly appreciate the torment lmao! (- good thing)

Please keep enjoying the story and please leave a review. I do answer. I still like feedback whether good or bad. I'm always trying to improve these chapters grammar so please forgive me for not being a English major lol.

I really do hope you like what I did here in this chapter and I'm not trying to rush anything. So don't think I am.

Well... Enjoy the chapter...

* * *

Kaishi followed his father and uncles towards the very dense fog around the island. They had waked him up at the crack of dawn to head out towards the isle. He looked towards the peeking sunrise that colored the morning sky with orange and pink. Today was the day they were going to get his siblings back and going to kill that hawk once and for all. He really wanted to stay and help his father destroy Jiro for good, but he knew Sesshomaru was expecting him to get his siblings to safety. He looked towards his father back as they took a boat towards the isle. Sesshomaru stood up tall as he faced towards the island while Sosuke, Eiji, and Kaishi sat. He noticed his father been silent since he was awoken by Eiji. He wonder if his father was mentally preparing himself for the upcoming battle or he was planning secondary plans just in case everything doesn't go right the first time around.

"Kaishi… you must stay near us at all times. This isle is not friendly towards young demons. If you're not careful, it will lead you astray from us." Sesshomaru's voice broke Kaishi line of thoughts as he stared at his father's back. He glances at his uncles as they gave him agreeing nods.

"Are you saying the isle has a mind of its own, father?" He questioned softly as he wonder about this thick demonic aura island.

Sesshomaru turn slightly to look down at his heir and gave him a cold stare which made Kaishi tense up. His father didn't answer him as he looked back in front of them as the island came closer in their view. Kaishi will take that as a yes to his question, so he grabs his sword's hilt. ' _Mother, please give me the strength to get my siblings out of this dangerous island.'_ Kaishi prayed as he glanced up to the morning sky. His gold eyes narrowed as he notice dark clouds like an approaching storm appeared above the island. A shiver ran down his back as he felt how strong the demonic aura was surrounding the island. Soon the boat landed on the island and they all step out on the beach. Kaishi stood close to the left side of his father as his general uncles stood at Sesshomaru's right side. They all starred towards the dark forest in silences.

"I am guessing that Jiro's camp would be based dead center of this place. Eiji if you want to scout ahead to check it out or I can call upon the twins to have them pinpoint the camp for us." Sosuke spoke up his ideals as he glance at Eiji first then Lord Sesshomaru.

"I'll go ahead. I prefer the twins to be ready when they see the young lords coming their way to take them to the hanyou's village." The chameleon demon freely volunteers as he walked forward to the entrance of the forest. He looked back towards them and waited for Lord Sesshomaru word.

Lord Sesshomaru nodded his head towards his general who nodded back before entering the dark forest. Sesshomaru knew Eiji would use his camouflage technique to get within the camp to locate the exact location of his missing pups. He glances at his other general for a second before stepping into the deadly forest. Kaishi followed his father without much hesitation as he didn't want to appear frighten on what might make this forest so deadly. He notice Sosuke was right behind him and kept his hand on the hilt of his sword while his green eyes scan around them. The young dog demon looked up to his father who just kept walking forward like normal.

" _Oh...we got another young one…"_ The wind blew around Kaishi which an eerie chill ran down his spine. He pauses as he heard a quiet voice in the wind.

" _We know where your siblings are, young one."_ Kaishi pointed ears twitch as he heard the voice again. He looked around as he was trying to locate the speaker. Sosuke stop behind the young lord and narrowed his green eyes. Sesshomaru stop in his steps as he notice that his eldest and general paused in their steps.

"Lord Kaishi, what is wrong?" The tiger general watched the young lord looked around for something unknown around him. Kaishi didn't hear him as the voice spoke instead.

 _"Come… Come to us… Yoshiro and Aiko are here with us in safety."_ Kaishi stop and face towards his father who was facing back towards him in wonder. Sesshomaru noticed his heir's golden eyes had faded completely. Kaishi stared at him with a blank expression upon his face like he was being hypnotized. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed angrily as he watched his son start to walk past him in a slow and clumsy pace. Sosuke watched with wide eyes as he knew something had already capture Kaishi and was leading him to his doom.

Sesshomaru growled in annoyance as he cursed this island already trying to take his pup from him when they haven't even made it that deep within the forest. Before Kaishi could make another step past Sesshomaru's being, the daiyoukai pick him up into his arms and grip his chin so Kaishi face faced him. Sesshomaru glared into Kaishi's blank gold eyes.

"Kaishi, awaken from his pathetic hypnosis now! Do not listen to the voices. Remember we are here for your siblings. Answer me, pup!" Sesshomaru's deep voice called out to his son. He noticed Kaishi's gold eyes trying to fade back to normal, but whatever was keeping him under fought well.

Kaishi stood in a clearing surround by the dark forest confused as he was alone. His father and uncle general were no longer around him. He doesn't even remember how he ended up alone. He just remembers the voice calling out to him and telling him about his sibling's whereabouts. He looked around him then took a step near the forest, but quickly stops when he heard an angry growl come towards him. He recognized the growl was his father's, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Father? Father, are you there?" He questioned out. The growl came louder as it was rushing towards him. He flinched as he took a step back, but the growl appeared behind him. Kaishi jumped in fright as he didn't understand why he was being growled at.

"Papa… papa…" his quiet voice spoke out as he started shivering. He hasn't called his father papa since he was Yoshiro age.

" _Don't be afraid, young one. We will protect you from the evil dog demon you call father. Come to us and we take care of you and your sibling's forever."_ the voice spoke up from the growls around him. He looked around the dark forest for the owner, but didn't see anything. He took another step towards the forest, but his father's growl grew louder. Tears started welding up in his golden eyes as he didn't know what to do.

" _Come… Come to us, Kaishi…"_ the voice kept repeating towards him as he shook his head no. Something was telling him that the voice was wrong and his father's growls were protecting him from adventuring out towards it.

"Papa… help me… I'm lost." A tear ran down Kaishi cheek. He wanted to hate himself for calling for his father help as he always like to prove that he can make it without his father, but right now… he didn't know what to do in this situation. He grasps and flinched as he noticed the darkness of the forest started moving towards him. Maybe it was losing its patience for his hesitation towards it.

"Kaishi… you are being lure by the darkness that lives on this isle. Awaken for your father." a familiar deep voice spoke up all of sudden.

Kaishi's golden eyes widen as he look towards his right side. He saw a dog demon with the same facial similarities as his father, but he looks a bit older and edgy in the face. His silver hair was up in a high ponytail and his light tan face held single violet stripe marks. He wore a white kimono and hakama with a navy blue pattern on it, armor black boots, and a maroon slash around his waist. He stood tall, maybe a few inches taller than his father, with his strong arms across his chest. Kaishi stare in amazement as something felt familiar with this dog demon before him. A flash of his grandfather dog demon form from the painted scroll in his honor grandmother castle appeared in his mind. Was his honor grandfather standing before him and speaking to him?

Kaishi's jaw drop a bit which caused a hearty chuckle escapes the dog demon. "Your mother gave me the exact expression when she met me for the first time." He chuckled out as he step towards the young pup.

"Are you…? Honor grandfather?" Kaishi questioned in a soft voice as he kept watching the older demon. Inu no Taisho nodded his head with a smile. He stops in front of his grandpup and place a strong hand on top of his head.

"You look so much as my Sesshomaru when he was your age, but you do have your mother in you as well. You are going to be a great daiyoukai." The old dog demon spoke with pride as he looked within his grandpup eyes.

Kaishi's heart swelled with happiness as he greatly appreciates his honor grandfather praise. Soon, he tilted his head to the side as he started wondering why and how his grandfather appeared before him. He no longer lived in the land of the living, so how was he able to see him.

"Honor grandfather, why are you here and how are you here? Mother did advise me to call upon you when I need assistants, but…" Kaishi paused his questioning as he looked around the dark forest that surround them. Lord Inu no Taisho followed his view and frown.

"The evil that lives on this isle is trying to take your life. Right now, your father is having a hard time waking you from your trace that the evil placed you in. I came to help you awaken before the evil consume you completely. I promise Kaya before I depart from her that I will watch over you and your siblings till you all meet again. Also, I don't need my eldest son to lose himself from losing his heir before his eyes. Too much trouble would befall Japan if that would happen." The late daiyoukai explained as he kneels down to Kaishi's eye level.

"So… I'm in a nightmare like illusion? Why would it want me? I was with father and uncle Sosuke just a minute ago." Kaishi release just a small amount of panic in his tone. Inu no Taisho patted his head lightly to calm him down.

"Kaishi, you must remain calm. The evil saw the sadness in your heart from losing your siblings and mother. It used that weakness to get a hold of your mind. This evil presence feeds on those in weak states. The only reason your father and uncle haven't became victims is because they had many years to train their mind and emotions to fight unseen enemies like this evil. I do have the way for you to return to your state mind, but you must believe in my words and repeat them in your mind and heart, so the evil will not consume you again. Do you understand?" The great dog demon spoke with calmness but also sternness in his voice. He watched his grandpup nod his head with eagerness to return to his father.

"Before I tell you, I want you to know that you and your father must head north in the forest to meet up with your siblings and their savior." He smiled towards Kaishi who face brightens up. The young dog demon can just imagine seeing his little brother and sister faces after a month of be separated from each other. Hopefully this will calm his father forming coldness towards others.

"I will tell father that my siblings are north of us when I have return to him. I truly appreciate your help grandfather. Please keep watching over us." Kaishi respectfully bow to the late daiyoukai. Inu no Taisho just gave him a proud smile while standing up straight to tower over Kaishi.

"Repeat this phrase in your mind and heart, Kaishi. Kaya lives and is waiting for you all." Inu no Taisho spoke with the smile leaving his face as he watch his grandson closely.

Kaishi eyes widen from the words as he gasp in excitement. He closed his eyes and open them back to see his father and uncle staring at him. Sesshomaru had placed Kaishi down on his own feet and was kneeling down to his eye level. Kaishi blinked a few times before looking into his father's worried gold eyes. Tears started welding up in the young dog demons eyes as he rushed and hugged his father tightly.

"Papa... "He cried out as his small body shook. Sesshomaru got taken back from his eldest sudden embrace and old way of addressing him. He released a sigh of relief as he was glad his heir fought the evil out of his weak small mind. He rested a clawed hand on top of his heir head to give some form of comfort he could provide to him. He allowed Kaishi to take as much time to regain himself not caring that Sosuke watched them. After a few minutes, Kaishi released his father and wipe his face from his tears while sniffing to compose his being.

Kaishi took a deep breath and look within his father's eyes, "Forgive my boldness, father. I had fear I would never see you again. I do apologize for allowing this isle evilness to take me after you warning me of its dangers. Honor grandfather help me to regain my mind and make me strong enough to survive on this island. He told me that we must head north. North is where we will meet up with my sibling and the one helping them out. He also told me great news about mother."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at his heir mentioning his dead father. ' _What are you up to, father?'_ The great lord stood up to full stature and looked towards the north part of the forest. So, his missing pups have an accomplice with them. He looked back down to his heir when the word mother escapes his lips.

"What about your mother?" he questioned with a hint of coldness in his tone. He had to admit that he didn't like it too much that his mate and now heir have gotten to speak with his deceased father. He had been wanting to speak with his father for a good while, but the late daiyoukai been avoiding him for some reason. _'Probably he is avoiding this Sesshomaru as a consequence for disobeying him and calling him fool for several centuries.'_ Sesshomaru thought as he watched his heir closely.

"Honor grandfather said that mother is alive and is waiting for all of us. He didn't say where, but I figure since we left her body with honor grandmother she will be with her." Kaishi mention as he couldn't stop a smile forming on his lips.

"Lady Kaya is alive? We must quickly get the young lords so she isn't waiting long for everybody." Sosuke finally spoke up as he started walking north. Once he heard his lady sister was back from the dead, he felt like it is now his mission to make sure she got all her pups back under her wing.

"I'll scout ahead my lord. I will make sure the one aiding them is definitely a worthy ally." Sosuke glance back to Lord Sesshomaru who looked at him with his normal emotionless expression and nodded his head with approval. The tiger general nodded back before disappearing within the forest.

"Stay close, Kaishi." Sesshomaru strong tone held none of his coldness which made Kaishi thinks that with his father knowing that mother had return to them; he was back to his old self that Kaishi knew well with growing up with his father.

Yue kept running with Yoshiro on her back and Aiko in her arms. The black tigress growled angrily as she was trying to get away from two wolf demons that caught her scent and chased after them. She couldn't stop and fight the two wolves off since she had the pups to care for, but they were starting to annoy her. She knew it was dawn already as she could spot some sunlight peeking through thick tree tops, so they were following her since they escape the camp last night.

"Yue… they are growing near." Yoshiro small voice spoke up in warning. She glanced behind to check his warning and notice he spoke the truth. The two wolves were gaining speed on her which made it known to her that she wasn't in best condition since being in that psychotic hawk camp for half an year.

She released another growled as she pushed her legs harder to get farther from the wolves while making sure Yoshiro didn't fall from her back. Yoshiro release a small whimper as he noticed his friend was having a hard time escape the wolf demons that pursue them. He took a glance down to his sister down in Yue's arms and notice that she was feeling uncomfortable from Yue's running as she was expressing in her face. He knew she would start crying soon too.

A flash of silver and black passed by Yue's side vision causing her body to flinched a bit. She skids to a stop when she heard the wolves howl in pain from behind her. She turns to see what caused the sounds of death. Her moon color eyes landed on a tall tiger demon with his back to her and dead wolves in front of him. He had spiked black hair with white stripes blended in. He wore a black and silver kimono and hakama attire with black armored boots. His armor chest plate fitted him perfectly with small spikes sticking out of it. Yue eyed this demon cautiously as he flicked his katana to remove the blood from it before placing it back in its sheath. He slowly turns and faced her. The black marks on his strong, but young face creased on his cheekbones as a frown was on his beautiful face. Yue felt a bit threaten when his bold emerald eyes narrowed towards her.

"UNCLE SOSUKE!" Yoshiro yelled out with excitement in his tone.

* * *

Yes, Sesshomaru is a bit OC, but like i mention a while back. He very hard to keep in character with love and children around him.

Kaishi was a bit OC as well which is weird when he is my personal character, but do remember he a 6 year old kid. They are still emotion at times. (mostly using my 7 year old Nephew as influence with Kaishi personality.)

Also another cliffhanger for you.

Will MitsuXP take another year to release a chapter?

Will she ever get over her writer's block?

Please stick around till the next chapter of Japanese Star to find out... lol

* * *

P.s. I have a poll going on about Inu no Taisho name. Please visit my page to cast your vote. Thank you.


	14. Reunion

Chapter 14!

What!? Am I actually posting another chapter within the same month? I'm even shocking myself.

Hopefully I can keep up with posting chapters at a normal pace.

I do hope y'all like this chapter. I put a little bit comedy at the end just to give y'all an inside on Sosuke and Eiji friendship.

I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. I just own my characters and story idea.

Please keep Reviewing and giving me your feedback on the story. I do enjoy hearing from all of you.

Well... enjoy!

* * *

On the mainland beaches of Japan, Inuyasha growled impatiently as he stared towards Shi no shima. He was told to wait for his brother pups arrival so he can protect them till Sesshomaru had finally finished off that hawk demon. He wanted to do more as he felt like he owes it to Kaya. Inuyasha's gold eyes narrowed towards the island as he was thinking for an excuse to head towards it.

"Hanyou… you must have faith on our lord. He is relying on you of all demons to take care of the young lords when they arrive. You can at least be patient." An annoyed feminine voice spoke up. The hanyou released an agitated growl as his narrowed eyes landed on the young serpent demon who was dressed in ninja attire.

"Inuyasha, she is right. Lord Sesshomaru knows we can keep his children safe till he finished with his task at killing Jiro. We can at least be patient with their arrival." Sango's voice spoke up this time as her small fire demon cat, Kirara, rested in her arms. Sango was in her taijiya outfit with her Hiraikotsu strap to her back.

Tetsu and Tsuki waited near the beach that faced the isle that their Lord had enter to retreat the missing young lords with his two strongest generals and heir. Early that morning before they headed towards the isle by boat, Lord Sosuke explained the plan to them about how they will send young Kaishi with his siblings in toe towards them once they got them. Tsuki had waited behind while her brother went to inform the hanyou of Lord Sesshomaru's plan. She didn't expect the hanyou to follow her brother back to their waiting spot on the beach with a Taijiya and fire cat demon in toe. They been waiting in silence for about an hour so far… well she wouldn't say in complete silence as her lord's half-brother released several growls and impatient sighs. She was losing her patience with his impatience. She didn't like that her lord was relying on the hanyou's assistance anyway when her and her brother could easily protect the young lords at the western palace just fine.

A loud hawk shriek caused all of them to rush to the edge of the shore quickly and looked towards the island. Inuyasha pulled out Tessaiga just in case he had to kill some demons that might be chasing after his nephews. They watched the edge of the forest line move from sudden movement. Inuyasha narrowed his gold eyes into a glare as he saw silver white peak out.

Yue felt little Yoshiro jump off her back happily as he ran towards the tiger demon. She watched the tiger demon now known as Sosuke kneel down to his level and pick him up in his strong arms with a smile on his lips. She wanted to smile too, but her cautions nature still wanted to be sure this demon wasn't a danger to the young ones. She flinched a bit when his emerald eyes landed on her being again with sharpness. She knew he didn't trust her even if she saved the young ones from danger.

Yoshiro noticed how uncle Sosuke was glaring at his friend Yue and whimper a bit. He moved out Sosuke arms and rush up to Yue, "Uncle Sosuke, Yue is my friend. She took care of Aiko and I within the camp. She saved us. She is a very good demon."

The young tigress smiled down to little Yoshiro from his kind words before looking back towards the tiger demon. His sharp eyes stilled stared at her before taking steps towards them. She flinched more as she wanted to stay away from him. His very aura was imitating. He stops before her with his height of 6 feet towering over her 5'9. She looked up to him as she didn't want to take her eyes off him just in case he did something towards her. He broke his eye contact with her to look down to Aiko's wake form in her arms. A small smile rest on his lips as Aiko's small blue eyes stared up to him in curiosity. She releases a happy cry when she recognizes him as well.

"Thank you, for protecting my Lady sister's pups. My young lord might see you as his savior, but just so you know I'm not the only one that you need to prove your loyalty too. If you want to be under the protection of the Western land then say now… or you want to be free on you own; I will see to your freedom off this island personally." Sosuke looked back into her moon color eyes as he watched her closely.

Yue knew what he was trying to say to her. If she wanted to stay and keep protecting Yoshiro and Aiko, she would have to be a loyal server to the Lord of the Western territory or he would escort her off this terrible island and protect her till she is back on the mainland to disappear. She glances down at Aiko who was still looking towards the tiger demon then towards Yoshiro who looked up to her with his puppy dog blue eyes. Her motherly instinct was winning against wanting to be free. She smiled at little Yoshiro sweetly who smiled brightly up to her. She took a deep breath before looking back up to Sosuke.

"I wish to keep watching over them." She finally spoke up.

Sosuke nodded his head, "You will have my support against Lord Sesshomaru then, but be warned I am watching you very closely till I know for sure you are reliable. Come, we must meet up with Lord Sesshomaru and young lord Kaishi. We have plans for the pups safety off this island. Your assistance will now be valuable for their exit." Sosuke explained while he picked up Yoshiro and held him in his left arm while walking back towards the way he came. Yue watched his retreating back for a second before following his lead.

"May you inform me of how Lord Sesshomaru rules? I am not from your country." Yue asked softly as she moved to walked at Sosuke right side. The general glance her way with his sharp green eyes before looking forward.

"My Lord is a great daiyoukai, but he is very strict towards us retainers. He will not hesitate to kill anyone that is threatening or disobedient towards him or his family. I am his first general of his armies, so I will not hesitate to kill in his name." Sosuke spoke in a cold tone which made Yue flinch a bit from his words.

She cradles Aiko closely to her body as she tried to calm herself from his threat. She knew he meant business that he will not pause at killing her if she even tried something towards him or the pups. She did hear small gossip from the other imprison demons within the camp of the Western Lord. He was a very cold and heartless lord that must be avoided at all times. He had killed many demons and humans just because he wanted to or they had looked at him wrong. She started to feel uneasy of the thought of meeting him. She fears she might say the wrong thing and end up dead because of it. Yoshiro turn his head towards Yue and frown when he smelled the fear on her scent. The last time he smelled that scent on her was when the hawk demon drags her out the tent.

"Don't worry, Yue. Papa will not hurt you since you saved Aiko and me. I make sure he knows I want you around even at home." He spoke up in a cheerful voice as he gave her a smile. "Plus brother would make sure your safe too as thanks for our safety. Mama would want to meet you too."

Yue looked at the cheerful pup as he spoke in her favor. She couldn't help but smile back at him. Her smile fell as she remembers Yoshiro crying about his brother and mother being gone. The tiger demon had reassured her that their brother lives, but what of the Lady of the West. She wanted to asked, but fear it might be bad news and something for Yoshiro's father to explain to him about his mother.

Sosuke stop and looked forward in silence which caused Yoshiro to follow his eyesight with tears forming in his eyes. Yue paused as well next to Sosuke when the scent of two dog demons headed their way. Aiko must have scented them as well and began crying out. Kaishi came rushing towards them first when he heard his sister cries. His small form stop in front of Sosuke with happy tears running down his face.

"Yoshiro!" He called out to him with his arms held out to his younger brother. Yoshiro bounced out the general's arms and tackle his brother in a hug. "Brother!" Yoshiro cried out in happiness.

Sosuke and Yue had smiles on their faces as they watched the reunited brothers. Lord Sesshomaru had finally step out in the opening where they were and stared down to his sons. Yoshiro looked up to his father with more tears forming in his blue eyes.

"Papa!" He cried out before rushing up to him and hugged his leg. Sesshomaru glance down to his young son and his gold eyes soften. He moved to pick him up in his arms which caused Yoshiro to hug him around his neck. The small pup cried in his shoulder while saying the word papa repeatedly.

The Lord of the West had closed his gold eyes and released a quiet sigh of relief. He had his missing pups back in his care. He opens his eyes and stared at the unknown tiger demon that held his crying daughter in her arms. His gold eyes narrowed which caused the tigress to flinch from his expression. He moved a calm down Yoshiro to his own feet and started approaching the tigress. Yoshiro noticed and quickly moved to her side.

"Papa, this is Yue. She protected Aiko and me within the camp. She was bringing us to you before uncle Sosuke showed up." Yoshiro introduced Yue to his father who kept his normal cold quiet demeanor expression focus on her. She bows her head to him in respect as she felt how strong his demonic aura was. She definitely didn't want to get on the wrong side of this great daiyoukai.

"Hand me my daughter." His cold demand made her flinch again before she offer his daughter up to him.

Sesshomaru took his fussy daughter in his arms and looked down to her teary blue eyes that looked up to him. An image of Kaya's face flashed by his mind which caused a quick pain to hit his heart as he stared down to Aiko. He turned away from the tigress and walked over to Kaishi who just watched his father in silence. Sesshomaru kneel down to one knee to Kaishi form which gave the young heir a nice view of his little sister. Her blue eyes landed on Kaishi face and she released a happy cry. A smile spread on the young's heirs face as he lightly touches his sister's small hand. Tears ran down his cheeks as he was happy to see his siblings in good health. Kaishi looked up to his father face and saw the small ounce of softness he allows to be shown. He knew his father was in relief to know he had all of them around his person. Kaishi wonder how his father would react once they all got to see their mother. His heart warm up more as he was ready to go meet their mother. His mother was alive and waiting for all of them with honor grandmother.

Kaishi looked pass his father when he stood back up straight and walked up to the tiger demon that stay closed to his uncle. He knew she was scared of his father as she didn't look his way much. He caught her light grey eyes fall on him before she looked away shyly. He smile as he walked up to her and bow respectfully. Yue looked down to Kaishi's bowing form and panic a bit as she didn't understand why he was doing it towards her. She felt Sosuke's eyes on her as his lord's heir was too close to her.

"This Kaishi want to personally thank you for keeping his siblings out of harm's way. As the first born to the Great Western Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kaya, you have his favor." Kaishi spoke in his proper tone as he stood back up straight and looked at Yue with smiling gold eyes. The tigress noticed that the young heir might resemble his father, but his demeanor was totally different of the cold western lord.

She bows to him respectfully then spoke up, "The honor is mine. I just didn't want to watch that psychotic hawk to kill more pups in front of me. I wasn't able to protect my cub from him, so I wanted to protect your pups as much as I can, Lord Sesshomaru."

Lord Sesshomaru turns to look at the tigress and gave her a blank expression. Sosuke released a quiet growl from the thought of that pathetic hawk taking this demoness cub from her. Yue glance at the tiger general next to her when she heard his quiet growl. Sosuke didn't look at her as he cleared his throat and stared straight at his lord.

"Should we get the young lords off this island, so we can continue with the plan to kill the hawk? Yue wishes to continue to watch over the pups under your services, my lord. I take the responsibility on watching her once we are back in the western lands, but for the moment I will have the twins watch her on the mainland while she with the heirs." Sosuke spoke up with a calm demeanor towards Sesshomaru.

Yue's eyes widen as she couldn't believe that the tiger general actually did what he said he would do for her with the western lord. Sesshomaru eyes narrowed a bit when he glances towards the young tigress before looking at his first general. He nods slightly before walking up to Yue. She looked up to him wondering what he was thinking. He placed Aiko in her arms which she quickly received her. Soon, Sosuke and Sesshomaru place their hands on the hilt of their swords while Yoshiro and Kaishi stood behind their father when they all heard rustling in the forest. Yue stood behind Sosuke for cover since she had Aiko in her arms. The rustling became louder and louder till it stop. Lord Sesshomaru and Sosuke remove their hands from their blades as the finally knew who it was making the noise. Eiji finally appeared out of his cloak technique. His black eyes landed on his lord and brother in arms with a sly smirk on his lips. He moved his eyes to the heirs behind Lord Sesshomaru and smiled more when he saw Yoshiro.

"Young lord Yoshiro!" he greeted as he open his arms for him. The young pup squeaks in happiness as he ran towards the chameleon demon. Eiji picked him happily and hug him back as the small pup hug his neck.

Yue watched as she wonders who this demon was to the Western lord pack. Yue noticed his scent told her that he was a chameleon along his orange markup face. He wore a blue and green checker pattern kimono and hakama with an orange obi along with the same matching armor as Lord Sesshomaru and Sosuke. She flinched when his black eyes landed on her and narrowed a bit. He placed Yoshiro down to his feet and looked towards Sosuke who she moved closer to hide herself behind.

"Who the tigress?" He question as he moved his black eyes on her. "She is the young heir's protector. She will be working in our services once we are back in western territory." Sosuke spoke with a bored tone.

"Really now... "Eiji said with a smirk forming on his lips. Yue narrow her grey eyes a bit as something about his tone she didn't like all too much. She gasps and jumps when Eiji appeared at her side. Her eyes widen as she didn't notice him move at all. He was a quick one. "I am the second great general of Lord Sesshomaru western armies. You may call me Eiji." He introduces himself as he gave her a flirtatious grin.

Kaishi and Yoshiro giggled as they watched their uncle be himself. Mother had called him a womanizer because he went after all the female servants within the palace. She even mentions he tried flirting with her, but father made sure to put him in his place when it came to mother. Kaishi and Yoshiro had caught him several times flirting with the servants, but father or Sosuke would drag him off to do his job. Sosuke growled to him in irritation then hit him in the head with his fist.

"Idiot, there is no time for flirting. We need to get the young heirs to the mainland and finish our mission on this isle." The first general glare down to him with his fist shaking in anger. Eiji held his head as he rubbing it slowly. He looked up to Sosuke with a hint of playfulness in his black eyes.

"Ow… I was just trying to be welcoming, Sosuke. Plus, I never seen you this protective of a female before… is there a reason?" A huge grin spread on the chameleon lips, but it soon disappear when Sosuke hit his head again, but harder. Sosuke growled as he looked away from his friend with his arms crossed. Yoshiro and Kaishi giggled more from the interaction between his uncles. Yue moved away from the two generals with a light blush on her cheeks. She stood next to the giggling boys and tried not to look Sosuke's way.

"Enough." Lord Sesshomaru broke his silence as he was glaring at his two generals. "Eiji, escort the pups and the tigress to the shore line where the boat waits for them then meet back here, so we can go over the plan an attack on the camp." The western lord ordered before look down to his sons.

"Kaishi, you are still responsible of your sibling's safety. Make sure you get them to Inuyasha's village. That is this Sesshomaru's mission to you." Kaishi looked up to his father with wide gold eyes and a small smile. His father was honoring him with another mission. He grip his small fist and gave his father a determine grin. "This Kaishi will not let you down, father."

* * *

Yoshiro and Aiko are back with our Great Lord Sesshomaru! YES! FINALLY! lol

~gasp~ Do i see a new shipping pair? Who do you think should end up being with who?

Will Kaishi get his siblings off the island safely?

What will be the plan that Sesshomaru will come up with?

Till next time on Japanese Star...


	15. Shoreline

Chapter 15 is out!

Hey I might be taking my sweet time posting, but at least I'm updating new chapters right?

I swear when I'm writing I feel like its going to be a long chapter, but in the end it isn't. Oh well.

I do hope y'all enjoy this chapter and enjoy the new pairing I'm forming between Sosuke and Yue. :)

Also if your a big fan of Fairy Tail, please go check out Forever Mine. I just posted 1 chapter of it for now while I go back and forth on this story and that one. Also check out Sand Fire if you are a fan of Naruto. their are 3 chapters for that story. I am trying to finish this one first, so i can jump back into those stories.

I do have a surprise about this story, but you won't hear about it till the last chapter. No matter how much you bug me, I will not tell! I ain't no snitch! lol

I do not own Inuyasha, just this story and my characters.

ENJOY!

* * *

Sosuke stepped up towards the heirs and looked towards Sesshomaru, "I will escort them to the shore, my lord. This way I will let the twins know to watch the tigress till we arrive at the hanyou's village. I know Eiji would like to inform you of all his findings at the hawk's camp." The first general glance towards the chameleon demon who frowns from not being able to get more acquainted with the young tigress.

Yue released a quiet sigh of relief as she didn't want to be alone with the second general. Yoshiro and Kaishi looked up to Yue when they heard the sigh with curiosity. Lord Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at his first general before moving his focus on Eiji. The chameleon demon straightens up and his face became serious.

"They are on high alert. I think it's because of the heirs escape. It will make it hard for any surprise attacks on our end. Our best bet is full on throttle attack. Their only surprise is that they don't know that we are on the island." Eiji reported as he crossed his arms in front of him.

"Where is the location of the camp?" Lord Sesshomaru questioned with a cold tone as his eyes narrowed more in irritation. He was hoping to catch them in surprise, but he was glad that his pups won't be in the heat of the battle.

"Sosuke prediction was correct. They are based in the center of the isle. The camp isn't as big as it was at the bottom of Mt. Fuji. He has new allies though. Black wolf demons, the same arseholes that ambush me on my back to western land, but they are few in number. It's mostly hawk and eagle demons within the camp. I estimate a little over hundred occupants guarding the camp. They have about twenty slaves of unique demons." Eiji finished his report.

Lord Sesshomaru stood in silence as he used the information to devise a plan of attack. Sosuke saw this as a good opportunity to prepare the heirs for departure. He looked at Kaishi who stood with his head high and ready for anything to come his way. A smile appeared on his lips as he couldn't wait to see Kaishi be the next daiyoukai of the western lands. His emerald eyes then moved to young Yoshiro who stood near his brother with curiosity in his blue eyes as he still didn't understand what was going to happen next. Then last his eyes fell on Yue who rocked Aiko softly to calm her down. Her moon color eyes looked up towards his eyes and his mind told him not to trust her while his heart told him she was no threat to neither the pups nor them. He noticed her tan cheeks becoming slight red and her eyes quickly breaking from his stare. He released a slight chuckle before he turned back towards his lord.

"We are heading towards the shore, my lord." Sosuke spoke up which caused the two small boys to looked towards their father with frowns. Kaishi didn't want to depart from his father side neither did Yoshiro.

Yoshiro ran towards Lord Sesshomaru leg and hugged it tightly which caused the Great Lord to snap out of his thinking and look down to his youngest son. Yoshiro knew his father was the strongest demon he knew, but he only had him now. Mother wasn't here to reassure him that father will return back home to him. His small tearful eyes looked up to Sesshomaru with a pout on his face. Kaishi watched with a frown on his face as this will be the first time ever that both his mother and father won't be around to watch all of them. This separation was more painful than he thought it would be. Sesshomaru placed his hand on top of Yoshiro's head and kneeled down his level to look within his eyes.

"Yoshiro… this Sesshomaru is proud of you for keeping Aiko safe. Once this Sesshomaru returns to you and your siblings, we will go see mother. This Sesshomaru promise you." He spoke with pride in his voice as he patted his son's head softly. Yoshiro nodded as he wipes the tears from his eyes. The great lord looked at his young son and knew he was the image of both himself and Kaya.

Lord Sesshomaru looked towards his heir who looked at him with his sad gold eyes. He knew his pups wanted to stay near his side since Kaya wasn't here to protect them in his stead, but he must rid Jiro from this world before he can retreat Kaya from his mother's castle. He doesn't want any of his family to look over their shoulders for Jiro's revenge in the near future. He looked back to his youngest blue eyes before standing straight up in his tall stature.

"Go to your brother and don't leave his side till this Sesshomaru returns for all of you." He ordered him which Yoshiro nodded before rushing to Kaishi's side. Kaishi smiled down to Yoshiro to give him reassurance that he will do his job as heir to protect him and his sister.

Yue watched the interaction of the pups and their father in silence. A smile had form on her lips as she sees that he is a much respected father to the pups. He might have horrible rumors about his very person, but when it comes to his pups he is a very caring father to them. Now she wants to meet the Lady of the west since she is the one that cracked the Western lord of his cold methods. She flinched when Lord Sesshomaru cold burning gold eyes landed on her, but she figures he was looking at her since she was holding his daughter.

"This Sesshomaru will not tolerate if harm befalls his pups. Your task is still on going to protect them from danger." He spoke coldly towards Yue who felt a cold shiver run down her spine from his threat. She nodded her head quickly as she was too scared to answer him. She notices him glaring at her deadly as he didn't like her answering him in a nod.

"I swear on my life that no harm will befall the heirs under my care." She finally found her voice which causes him to accept her answer when he looked at his first general with approval for him to escort them to safety.

Sosuke bowed then walked first in the forest that face the direction that the boat was waiting on the shore. Yoshiro was right behind his uncle general then Yue followed with a now sleeping Aiko in her arms. Kaishi glanced at his father for what felt like a minute before following everybody else within the dark forest. He started repeated in his mind and heart that their mother was waiting for all of them to make sure the evil forest doesn't try to get a hold of his mind again.

Sesshomaru watched his heirs leave his person for a second time before turning towards the forest before him that lead to the pathetic hawk's camp. He gave his second general a quick glance. The chameleon demon smiled as he rest his hands on his hips.

"Ready to get this battle going, my lord. I would hate to keep them waiting long for our return to the hanyou's village." Eiji grinned at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru gave him an hmphed sound before stepping into the forest and started heading towards Jiro's camp. His general grinned evilly as he followed after his lord as he was happy to start spilling blood.

Kaishi didn't remember them walking this long before from the shoreline to where they found his siblings. He feels like they been walking around in circles as every tree they passed was the same one in the dark forest. He looked up to his uncle who he stood to his right side while they walked. Sosuke had an irritated look upon his face as he kept his green eyes forward. He was guessing Sosuke was noticing they been on this trail too long as well. Kaishi glanced behind him and noticed that Yoshiro stood near Yue left side while gripping the bottom of her brown tore up yukata that she wore. Yue's eyes scan the area around them as she was also noticing their never ending walk.

"Sosuke, did you take this long of a trip to meet up with the heirs and I?" Yue questioned softly as she looked in front of her where she followed right behind the general. His growled answered her which caused her to flinch.

Soon, Sosuke stop in his step and placed his clawed hand on the hilt of his sword. Kaishi and the others quickly noticed the complete silence of the forest along with the first general's movement. Kaishi's ear twitches when he heard it. The flapping of wings heading their way. A loud shriek erupts near them and Sosuke moved in front of Yue and the heirs with his sword up blocking another sword from when an eagle demon appeared. Kaishi unsheathe his sword as he prepares himself for a fight as three more eagle demons showed up. Sosuke growled as he cut his eyes back and forth when he watched each of the eagle demons appear around them. Easy win for him, but he has to be alone to get all of them. He heard Yue growl in warning towards the eagles and grin to himself. She was a fighter when she has to be, but he knew she couldn't with Aiko in her arms. Kaishi moved to stand behind Yue to protect his brother and Yue's back.

"Lord Kaishi, we are a few steps away from the shoreline. Take them there now." Kaishi glance towards his uncle general then nod his head as took his brother hand.

"Yue… I will be right behind you all. Make sure the heirs make it to the mainland." Sosuke didn't wait for her to respond as he swung his sword to push the bird off him. He made his sword glow orange with his demonic aura before swinging it again to release a huge wave towards all the enemies.

Yue eyed the first general back in awe before she turned to rush towards the direction they were walking. Kaishi lead the run with Yue right behind him and Yoshiro matching his steps. He saw the exit of the forest and grin in triumph. A loud shriek came behind them which caused them all to glance back. One of the eagles had followed them and was giving chase. Yue used a free claw hand and slash a tree, so it could fall on the eagle. The tree fell in front of the eagle which caused it to halt in its pursuit. Yue grinned as she glances towards the eagle before she looked forward. Kaishi burst through the forest line and stop on the beach. He glances around till his eyes landed on the boat, so he rushed his brother to it. Yue being right behind followed till she yelp in pain. The two Inu brothers stop and looked towards her with eyes widen in fear. The eagle demon that was chasing them had his talons in her shoulders as he had pick her up with Aiko screaming in her arms. Yue growled up to the bird as she struggled to release herself.

"YUE! AIKO!" Yoshiro yelled out while Kaishi released him to pull his Jaiseiga out. He was not about to lose his little sister and new friend.

"WINDSCAR!" A bright light headed their way which caused the eagle to look up last minute when he released his grip on Yue's shoulders. She landed on her feet and dodge from the blast to protect Aiko from it. The eagle shrieked in pain as the blast had cut him in half before vaporizing him to nothing.

Kaishi quickly looked towards the mainland and smiled when he saw his uncle Inuyasha, his companion Sango, and the twin ninjas waiting for them. His uncle had his huge fang sword out while he glared towards the already gone bird demon. Yoshiro jump up and down in happiness as he noticed their uncle as well.

"UNCLE INUYASHA!" Yoshiro yelled out towards them in an excited tone.

Yue moved over to the Inu brothers and looked towards the mainland. She saw a hanyou with the same familiarity as Lord Sesshomaru. The same silver hair and striking gold eyes, but his skin color was darker than the western lord. She glances down to the small boys and saw the happiness on their face. They didn't shun their uncle for being a hanyou. She heard rumors of the western lord disliking humans, so she could only imagine how he was towards his own brother for being half. But yet… he allowed his heirs be in the protection of the hanyou. Curious.

Yue and the brothers flinched as they heard rustling coming from the forest entrance that they had exit from. Kaishi moved to stand in front of Yue and Yoshiro as he still had his sword out and ready. The tigress didn't know how to feel when seeing a pup taking the role of protecting them. She growled as she wasn't going to let a pup out shine her. She knew how to fight and she did promise to keep the heirs alive.

"Kaishi, sheath your sword and take your sister." She finally spoke up as she walked to his side. The young lord looked at her with confusion and curiosity all at once. She gave him a soft smile as she lean down to him, so she could pass his sister over to him. Kaishi quickly put his sword at his hip and took his quiet whimpering sister in his arms. He smiled at Aiko's face which her small blue eyes clear up with her tears as she saw her brother.

Kaishi looked back up as he watched the tigress moved in front of them and prepare for whatever came out the forest. Kaishi knew she was just trying to do her new job as their protector, but he didn't feel right allowing a female to risk their life for him. Yoshiro moved closed to his brother side and frown while watching his friend be their shield. Yue's silver eyes narrowed as she flexes her claw hands ready to take on whatever threat came out the forest. The trees rustle again as something moved closer to the beach shore. All three waiting in silence for the new appearance.

Sosuke finally made an appearance from his fight within the forest. He huff deeply as he was still catching his breath. His emerald eyes landed on Yue and the heirs and a heavy sigh of relief escape his lips. Yue straighten up when she saw Sosuke appear out the forest. She released her sigh of relief, but she caught herself and a blush started forming on her cheeks. The two brothers smiled when they saw that their uncle general finally caught up to them. The tiger general walked towards them and stop in front of Yue. She looked up to him and blushed more when a smile spread on his face.

"Good work, Yue. You have my gratitude for keeping the heirs safe." He places his hand on her shoulder for a brief moment before walking towards the boat.

"Now… let's get to the mainland, so the hanyou and twins take you all to safety." He helps Yoshiro into the boat while he turns to look at Yue and Kaishi. Kaishi walked up to the boat along with the tigress that still held a deep blush on her cheeks.

Yue shook her head as she tried to get the blush to go away. She couldn't believe that she was having feelings towards the general even though he threatens her several times already. Tiger demons didn't even mate for life. They just used each other for pleasure and cubs. They don't stay around each other long enough to grow feelings for one another. Her hormones must be going haywire with being around these pups for so long. She did have a cub taken from her and now she guessing with seeing a strong attractive available tiger male; her body must want to mate. Another blush form on her face as she couldn't believe she was thinking this now. She was going to prove to the western lord that she will protect his heirs, so she can have a new permanent home.

"Yue? Are you ok? Your face is all red. Do you feel faint?" Kaishi voice broke through her line of thoughts which caused her to jump and looked down to the young lord. She smiled softly and nodded her head.

"I am fine, my lord. It's been a long day. Hand me, Aiko." She leans down to take the now sleeping pup. Kaishi nodded as he place his sleeping sister into the tigress arms. He was tired as well as the day was a long one. He knew already once they get to uncle's village and into aunt Kagome's care. They all are going to fall asleep from exhaustion.

Kaishi got into the boat and watched his uncle general help Yue into the boat since she held Aiko. As they sat down and Sosuke started pushing the boat into the ocean water, they heard several loud shrieks and an explosion. Sosuke cursed under his breath before gritting his teeth. They would start the attack without him. He wanted to kill many hawk and eagles for his revenge for Kaya's death and the heirs kidnapping. He looked at them with his narrowed green eyes and saw Yoshiro move close to the tigress for safety. Yue eyes widen as she looked towards the noise. Kaishi stood up on the boat and looked ready to jump out to rush towards the battle. He grinned proudly towards the young heir as he knew he very much like his father.

"Forgive me, my lord, but I can't join you all to the mainland. Kaishi, fill in the twins on the situation. Since the hanyou is here, they are welcome to join the battle." Kaishi's young eyes fell on the general and nodded his head in agreement.

"Fight well, Sosuke. Kill a lot of those birds for me." He grips his fist and grin towards his uncle general. Sosuke nodded towards Kaishi then his eyes fell on Yue's silver eyes who she stared right back at him.

"Don't even think about running and leaving the heirs unprotected. I will personally come after you." Yue's eyes widen as a shudder ran through her body. Her whole face went red from his promise. The pups might heard it as a threat because well… they were young, but being the adult demoness she was she heard more in his words. He has been hanging around the dogs for way too long to be trying to claim her as his.

She cleared her throat as she tried to control herself. She narrowed her eyes a bit in a flirty way and grin towards him, "I doubt you be able to catch me, general." Another shudder ran through her body when she heard his deep low growl.

She noticed his emerald green eyes narrowed from her words before he gave her such a sexy grin, "Trust me, I will." She broke eye contact from him as she usually wasn't the shy type, but being around this tiger demon made her feel different things.

"Off you go. Stay close to the hanyou and his family till we return to you all. The battle is about to be at its end." Sosuke said as he pushes the boat out and Kaishi used the paddle to steer and start paddling towards the mainland.

The first general watched them roll away from the island. His eyes mostly stay on the tigress and a grin form on his lips again. He kind of hope she tried to on running, but he had a strong feeling she wouldn't tried disobeying Lord Sesshomaru. Probably once back home, he would try a game with her. He looked back towards the forest and narrowed his eyes. He was going to get Eiji and Lord Sesshomaru back for starting the battle without him. Oh yeah… they are going to owe him one.

* * *

The battle is going on.

Jiro clock is ticking down to an end.

Will our favorite Western Lord be able to finally get rid of the hawk demon?

Find out on the next chapter of Japanese Star!


End file.
